Unforgotten Home
by MyHeartIsForSnowing
Summary: Transported back to The Enchanted Forest, the Charming Family settles back into the castle, that used to be their home. With the land peaceful, for the first time in centuries. Regina had been left behind in Storybrooke, along with Cora, and Hook. The family starts a new life, leaving the past, in the past. But the future has more to bring than they expected.
1. Unforgotten Home

**Prologue**

It had been a year since Emma shattered the curse. It had also been 29 years since Snow and James had last seen their home. But they hadn't forgotten a bit of it. Henry was taken aback as he caught glimpse of where they would be living. The castle. His grandparent's home. _His _home. Snow smiled up at her husband, and took his hand as they led Emma and Henry to their home.

* * *

**A Home Unforgotten**

James carefully walked up to the doors of their castle courtyard, unsheathing his sword as silently and as carefully as he could. He gallantly swung open both doors, only to startle the newly-arrived residents. The dwarves were all there, along with servants, guards, Red and Granny. They had been waiting for their two monarchs to return.

_What an arrival, _Emma sarcastically thought to herself. She led her son inside the doors into the small courtyard that lay in front of them. Snow and James visited with the dwarves, servants, and guards, as Emma and Henry decided to get used to their new surroundings.

"Hey, kid. I've got an idea." Emma whispered to Henry.

"Yeah?" Henry gave her an enthusiastic look.

"I'm going to go look around the castle, and get used to it. With me?" Emma leaned down to Henry's eye level.

"Okay! But what about grandma and grandpa? Would if they come looking for us and get worried?" Henry's smile faded into a questioning look.

"Right…" Emma raised back up, took Henry's hand, and walked slowly up to her parents, still chatting with some guards.

"_Snow?" _Emma whispered, she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Yes?" Snow whirled around, as did James.

"Henry and I, we uh, were wonder if we could look around?"

"Just, don't get lost. Alright? This castle is bigger than you know. Trust me; I've had my fair share of getting lost here. But your father knew his way around. He'd _always _find me," She turned to her husband and smiled, as he returned the smile. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and Snow turned back to see Emma and Henry headed toward the doors of the castle.

"James?" Snow turned to her husband.

"Yes, Snow?"

"Do you think Emma will like it here? I mean, I know she's used to change, but _this _is a very drastic change…" Snow stared at the ground, wondering if Emma would ever adjust.

"I don't know, but we'll just have to wait and see. And I know, you're not used to being a mother, the way I'm not used to being a father. We'll have to adjust with her." James smiled at his wife.

"Together?" Snow looked up quizzically.

"Together." James repeated.

James tenderly embraced his wife. After 29 years, they were finally home. Where they _belonged. _Their tender embrace slowly turned into a sweet, long, passionate kiss. Snow let a sigh escaped her lips, as she laid her head on his shoulder. As they hugged, she wondered what had become of Regina. When they come back to The Enchanted Forest, she had been left behind in Storybrooke. Wandering through that empty town must be depressing. No one there to talk to, and no way to leave Storybrooke; for she would lose memory of her life as queen, and she would forget e_verything_. Snow felt bad for her, even if she did try to kill her. Snow felt sympathy for any suffering life, even if that life was Regina_._ She was dazed in her thoughts until James pulled away. She smiled and started at his blue eyes, gleaming in the dwindling light of the day. They walked around the courtyard, with her hand in his, reminiscing of this land. As the day faded into blackness, they headed inside. The servants were busy preparing their evening meals. Emma and Henry had gotten used to the castle, and were already waiting for them in the dining hall.

"Hey." Emma casually said to Snow, as she walked up next to Emma and took a seat near her. James sat across from Snow, and Henry sat next to him, across from Emma. A servant walked up to them, with her hands bunched in her apron.

"A leg of rabbit, for me." James requested. "Snow?"

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." Snow insisted.

Henry's eyes lit up, as he realized he would finally get a taste of this medieval food.

"A-a mutton chop! And, and stew! _Everything!_" Henry stuttered excitingly.

"Henry…" James warned, with a scoff. The servant just laughed, and she understood. Emma was with her mother, she wanted nothing.

As James ate, and as Henry literally swallowed his food whole, Snow and Emma waited, and talked.

"So, Emma. How are you fairing with your new home?" Snow asked. She was nervous of Emma's response, but she didn't show it.

"Not bad… it's just…" Emma looked down at the floor.

"What is it?" _Why? _Snow thought to herself, _Why did I have to ask her that? I'm making her even more nervous!_

" Do I _HAVE _to wear the medieval clothes?" Snow silently laughed to herself, wondering why she had been worried.

"Not unless you want to wear that red jacket and jeans the rest of your life." Snow teased.

Emma chuckled at this remark, but was still serious.

"Only if you want to." Snow added.

James finished, and Henry had finished gobbling up every bite a long time ago.

"Well, shall we get going?" James asked.

"Where?" Snow responded.

"Bed." As he noticed Emma nor Henry were looking at him, he added a wink, and Snow blushed with a knowing smile on her face.

"Henry wants to see his room," Emma leaned in.

"_Yeah!" _ Henry could no longer contain his excitement of being here.

"Of course. We'll show Henry to his room, then Emma." James stood up, followed by Snow and the others. James opened the door to a spare guest room, for they had many.

"Awesome!" Henry ran and jumped onto his bed.

James let out a small laugh, and proceeded to Emma's room. It was her nursery. They moved the crib into a small storage room just down the hall, and with the help of a few guards, pushed a bed to where the crib recently stood.

"There." James said with a tired sigh.

"Home sweet home," Joked Snow.

Emma sulked tiredly over to her bed, and with one move, crashed right into the soft pillows and quilt. Just like her son. Snow had a sudden realization and dashed out of the room. She came back and handed Emma one of her silky night gowns.

"You can change into this, once we're gone." Snow smiled as Emma took the soft fabric from her hands.

"Thanks, Mom." Emma sweetly said.

Snow's heart skipped a beat at the name. _Mom. She called me Mom._ She forced back tears as she left the room with James, gently shutting the door behind them. Walking a few steps towards their chambers, James turned to Snow.

"Ready?" He smiled.

"Ready for wh-" James cut her sentence off by cupping her face in his hands, and kissing her. The feel of his lips pressed against hers made her forget about her question entirely. When they broke free of eachother, he grabbed her hand and led her to their bed chamber.

* * *

_Message from writer_

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ****_Unforgotten_****_Home_****! I will be uploading the second chapter very shortly, and I am excited to see your feedback on my first fanfic! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your suggestions!**


	2. Ill

**Ill**

Not wanting to stir his still-sleeping wife, he rose from the bed slowly, and gathered his clothes from the floor. Remembering their restless night last night, he let out a small chuckle. He dressed in a fresh outfit. He sat at the end of their bed after he'd dressed, and looked up at the serene beauty of his wife's sleeping form. Even in sleep, she still looked like a fragile, precious gem. He smiled, and made his way out of the bedroom. In the hallway, making their way to the dining hall, was Emma and Henry.

"Sleep well?" James asked his daughter.

"Yeah. You?"

"I didn't get much sleep." James replied. Emma shot a disgusted look at him, but said nothing. She didn't want to scar poor Henry for life. She shook her head, as if trying to erase the thought from her head, and went on her way with Henry.

James began to follow after them to the kitchen, but wondered about his wife. She was a light sleeper, and usually would have woken up by now by his absence. He opened the door to their room, but found the bed empty. Her heard a thud come from their small bathroom, and ran to see what was the matter. He poked his head in the bathroom, to find his wife, in her night gown, on the stone floor.

"Snow!" He rushed over and propped her up in his lap.

"Snow are you okay? Are you hurt?" He ran his fingers through her hair, as she looked up at him, with a look on her face that troubled him even more. She sat up so quickly that it almost startled him, and leaned over the small brass chamber pot that was lying on the floor in front of her. She held back her hair, and lost all she had eaten from the days before.

"Snow?" She stood up and rinsed her face in a small bowl of water next to them.

"Huh?" She tiredly replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling too well." Came her response.

She shuffled back into their bedroom, with a zoned-out expression. This troubled James. She had _never _acted this way before. Not before the curse, not after the curse. Just now.

She threw a day gown on and slowly made her way to the door. James watched, confused as to what had happened to his wife, only overnight. She opened the door, and walked with James down to the dining hall, where Emma and Henry sat waiting for them, once again. Emma watched Snow's unfamiliar behavior with a confused look.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma whispered to James, still unable to take her eyes off of her hazed mother.

"Not feeling too great. I found her on the bathroom floor, nearly passed out." James whispered back

"Oh…" Emma gave Snow a sympathetic look, as she found her way to her chair across from James.

A few servants carried out bowls of stew for breakfast, setting one bowl in front of them each. Henry hadn't said a word yet this morning.

_Poor kid must have exhausted himself yesterday, _Thought James. Snow glared down at the pewter dish of stew that had been set in front of her. She picked up a wooden spoon and stirred the soup around, while the others ate their stew contently. She set the spoon down and cupped her head in her hands, with her stomach still feeling upset. James noticed this, and moved around the other side of the table to her.

"Snow," He softly spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Snow, please. Get some rest. You'll feel better, I promise you."

She gave him a frustrated look, and finally gave in to her weariness. He half-carried her back to their room, gently placing her on the bed, and pulling the quilt up to her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, feeling the heat of her rising fever. He gave a sad smile, and left her in peace. He came back down to Emma and Henry, with Henry being a little more awake. Emma give him a puzzled look, as if to ask, _Is she okay?_ He replied with a subtle shake of his head. No. Emma stared at her empty bowl, wondering how her mother would pull through.

Hours later, in the late afternoon, James went to check on his wife for the fifth time. Still asleep. He finally gave up, and lay on the bed, close to her. He could no longer bear being away from his precious Snow. About 30 minutes later, she blinked her eyes open, and turned to see her husband with her. She gave him a weak smile. He gently took her hand and enclosed both of his hands around her frail, limp hand. Suddenly their bedroom door was opened. Red poked her head inside the door, and saw the scene of James holding Snow's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry… did I interrupt something?" Red quickly apologized.

"Not at all, it's fine. Did you need something?" Came James' reply.

"Here," She walked over to James and handed him a basket, filled with lightly colored rolls, "I heard Snow wasn't feeling well, so I made these. When she still lived in the woods, I'd make these if she caught some sickness out there. They always soothed her stomach."

"Thank you, Red. Thank you for thinking of Snow." He looked back to his wife, almost asleep again on the bed. He turned back to Red.

"She'll love them, and I'm sure she'll be thankful, too." Ruby nodded with a smile and left the room. James set the basket on the end table at Snow's side of the bed, and he crouched down to be near her face. She cracked one eye open, looked at him, then turned around to face the other way.

"No," she grumbled softly. "I don't want you to get sick too." James ran his fingers through her hair, the way he always had done.

"Snow, I'd give anything to not see you like this. I'd give anything to feel this pain instead of you."

_Too bad this pain isn't for a man,_ she thought. Since he couldn't see her very well, she placed one hand over her stomach. She would tell him, soon. She would soon tell him that she was pregnant.

* * *

_Message from the writer_

**Your reviews are so kind, thank you! You have asked for more, and I won't fail to give it to you! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! I'm sorry that it is a little short, but chapter three will be here before you know it. Thank you!**


	3. Second Chance

**Second Chance**

_A second chance, _Snow thought. _A second chance at being the one thing in life that I always wanted to be; a mother. _Snow let out a happy sigh, hopefully James didn't hear. Her cramping stomach faded as she ate the rolls Red had brought her. Silently thanking her dear friend Red, she finished off the rolls. Now, she was finally feeling well enough to go see her family. She wandered to Emma's room, and found her there. Oddly enough, Emma was holding one of Snow's dresses. Snow's intrusion startled Emma, she was at least expecting a knock.

"Hey Mom…" Emma turned around to put the dress on her bed.

"Emma?" Snow gave Emma a look to show her that she was completely lost, as to why Emma had her dress. Emma looked over to the dress.

"I was just, uhm… I'm just tired of not fitting in, that's all. I'm tired of the servants and guards looking at me like I have three eyes. That's all." Emma, frustrated, slumped down next to the dress on her bed. Snow walked over to the dress, seeing how it would suit her daughter. This dress was beautiful. It was whiter than white, and it wasn't like a ball gown, it was tighter around the legs than one. It had no sleeves, just thin straps. The torso area was a corset, tightly brought in. And the bottom of the dress hugged at the ankles. Snow reminisced, and thought of the last time she wore it. She was with James, in the market area, proudly, but not arrogantly, accepting gracious smiles from the townspeople, and thanking them. This was before she was pregnant with Emma, obviously. The corset would squeeze the life out of little Emma, because it already did that to Snow. She stopped wearing the dress when she was with child, and hadn't seen it since then.

"I'll be waiting outside your room. When you get dressed in it, call me in and I'll help you tie the corset the right way. Okay?" Emma nodded, and Snow left the room, closing the door behind her. She stood there waiting, and while she waited, she thought of the new child on the way. _What will the baby be like? Who will they look like? Hopefully like me, with some of James' looks. Emma's blonde hair looks too much like him. _She gave a small chuckle, and Emma called her inside. Snow opened the door, and tied the corset, then stood Emma in the mirror to see how she looked.

"Oh, Emma, you look beautiful!" Snow stood next to her daughter in the mirror. Even though Snow really didn't like it because of her protective side, the corset showed off Emma's figure.

"Yeah, I guess so." Emma tried to contain her excitement over her dress, so her mother didn't have an I-told-you-so moment. Emma sat on the bed and brushed the dress of as she did so. Snow sat next to her.

"Hey, Mom?" Emma asked. There was that word again. _Mom._

"Yes?" Snow smiled. Emma gave her a troubling look.

"Are you feeling better? I noticed you seem… _perkier_, I guess is the word."

"Yes. That illness is gone, and hopefully not coming back anytime soon." Snow laughed at her own remark.

"But, what _caused_ it?" This worried Snow. What if she knew? What if she told James before it was time? Snow erased this thought. She didn't want to know.

"Emma… if I tell you something, do you _promise _not to tell your father, Henry, or anyone else?" She almost sounded like a teenage girl, keeping little secrets from other people.

"I promise. Now what's the matter?" Emma questioned.

"I'm pregnant." Emma's heart dropped to the floor at her mother's words. Tears welled in her eyes. Noticing this, Snow pleaded.

"Emma, I know it's a lot to take in, but you're the first person that I wanted to know this. Your father and I, we didn't plan this. He doesn't even know. All he knows is that I was feeling sick. Nothing more. But don't you have the slightest idea that we're trying to replace you. We love you, we'd never do that." Snow put an arm around Emma. Emma tried to stop the tears, and looked at her mother. Snow let out a sigh of relief as Emma hugged her.

"Thanks. I'm sorry."

"For what? It was completely normal to be disheartened." Snow hugged her daughter tighter as she said this. Emma broke the embrace and smiled.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon. And Henry, too." Snow stood up to leave.

"Thanks." Emma said softly, and Snow left. As soon as Snow got in the hallway, she let out the tears she had been holding back in Emma's room. She passed James in the corridor to the courtyard.

_Oh no. Please don't see my tears,_ Snow thought. She didn't want to have to explain them.

"Snow? Are you alright?" James rushed to his crying wife.

_Oh no. Not now! I wasn't ready to tell him. _James gently embraced her, still asking what was the matter.

"We need to talk, but not now. Come with me." She led him to the room where their roundtable was, because it was the closest place that they could get some privacy from the guards.

"What is it?" James asked, as he sat down at the table. Snow sat next to him. She decided she wouldn't deliver the news like she had done with Emma. She would tell him a bit more subtly, and not as directly.

"I need you to clear out one of the guest rooms, and put the old crib in it."

"What? Why? Do you just want to see it? Or…what?"

"No. I'll need to use it."

"What are you trying to tell me?" A big ear-to-ear grin appeared on Snow's face.

"Snow, are you…?"

She nodded excitedly with her big grin still shining.

"A second chance, Charming." Snow reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around his. James said nothing, but stood up, followed by Snow. He gave her the heartiest hug, now crying.

"A second chance at being parents." He whispered in a voice breaking with tears. He pulled away from the hug, and gave her one of his sweet, long, passionate kisses that she always longed for.

* * *

Only a few days passed until the entire kingdom had heard about Snow and James' expected child. Henry had heard, and was ecstatic; except he didn't fully understand that his new aunt or uncle would be younger than him. Emma was handling the situation surprisingly well, and she had gotten over the whole "replacing her" thing, after both Snow and James reassured her.

* * *

"Mom!" Henry's cry echoed down the halls of the darkened castle. A tired Emma stumbled into her son's room.

"What is it?" Emma sat at the foot of his bed.

"So, this baby is going to be my aunt or uncle, right?"

"That's right. Why do you ask?" Emma let out a frustrated sigh. Her son had worried her in the middle of the night, she comes running to his room, and he asks a question he already knows the answer to. What was he thinking?

"And this baby is going to be _younger_ than me. Am I right?"

"Henry, just go to sleep." Emma stood up to leave. She had enough of Henry's foolishness. She could usually deal with it, but at _this _hour? I don't think so.

"Well it's kinda hard to sleep knowing your aunt or uncle is younger than you!" He called after Emma leaving the room.

Henry's yelling for Emma jolted Snow awake. She silently cursed the fact of her light sleeping. She didn't get much sleep that way. This stirred James as well.

"You alright?" He tiredly mumbled to his wife.

"I'm fine. Henry woke me up. He needed Emma for something."

"Oh." James closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

_"__Snow!" He yelled. Mary Margaret was walking along the street, and came to greet him.  
"Snow? What are you talking about?" This puzzled James. _

_"__Uh… oh, nothing. I was just thinking of Henry's book. That's all." James was worried. What was wrong with her? That was her name… right?_

_"__Who's Henry?" This made James' face go white. What did that witch Regina do to her? And how?_

_"__Henry. Emma's son…?"  
"I'm sorry. I don't know a person named Emma. Who is she?" James began to shake. What happened to her?_

_"__David, you really should go home, you look sick. I also need to get home. My husband's expecting me."_

_"__Husband?" James face grew from white to red, wondering just who had gotten between them._

_"__Dr. Whale. We've been married for 3 years now. Anyway I need to go." Mary Margaret turned and walked away, fading into the night's darkness._

* * *

James awoke, sweating and shaking. He sat straight up, and glanced at his wife, sleeping next to him. What a horrible nightmare, and what a horrible way to wake up.

* * *

_**Message from the writer**_

_**"Birds Of The Summer**__**  
I want moreeee of this! Pretty please? I would love if you make Emma wear a dress, it would be just so funny (:"**_

_**You asked for it! I'd like to thank you all again for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! As always, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 soon!**_


	4. Months

**Months**

Four months had passed, since Snow's unexpected pregnancy was announced. The little life growing inside of her was now visible. Henry had his share of wanting to feel the bump, and the family couldn't have been happier at that time.

* * *

Snow walked into the dining hall early in the morning, and the only people there were Red, Granny, the servants, and the chefs. Her family was still asleep. Snow sat at the table, with Red and Widow Lucas. They made small talk for a while, (Snow thanking Red for the rolls) before James came down and sat next to his wife. Then it hit her, like a slap in the face. She twisted her face in horrible disgust as the smell of cooking meat lingered in the air. She couldn't stand the smell, but she didn't know why. She stood up, and motion for Granny to follow her. Standing a fair distance away from the table, Snow asked the widow a question.

"When you were pregnant, with Red's mother- and this is going to sound silly, but… did you ever feel sick when you smelled cooking meat?" Snow was a little embarrassed to ask her this, and Widow Lucas noticed this.

"Oh, that question isn't the least bit silly. But for the answer, yes. I never knew why, and I still don't know why."

"I was just wondering if you had any tricks as to help that."

"I'm sorry, dear. I really can't help you there. I just learned to live with it. You'll get used to it over time."

"Thank you, anyways. For all the help." Snow smiled and sat back down next to James.

Emma and Henry soon arrived at the table, and they all ate. After breakfast was finished, Snow went out to the courtyard for a breath of fresh air, joined by Emma.

"Mom?" Asked Emma. Snow still hadn't gotten used to being called "Mom".

"Yes?"

"Have you thought of names for them?" Emma nodded to Snow's swelled stomach.

"No. I only thought of a name for you because we knew you'd be a girl."

"You never told me that story."

"What story?"

"The story of how you knew I was a girl, before I was born. It's not like you have ultrasound stuff here."

Snow smiled, remembering dear Lancelot. It saddened her that he was dead. Such a noble man, that one.

"Well, before I was married to your father, his father and himself had been fighting for quite some time, even though you already know that." Emma nodded.

"We were on the run, and we had set camp in the woods. George's army was closely following us, so we had to move camp. James refused, though, and George's men had arrived. James sent me to a cabin, where his mother lived, to meet him there. I agreed, and ran the opposite direction. I knight had followed me, Lancelot was his name. He captured me, and took me to George's castle."

"Here?" Emma interrupted.

"Yes. When I was stood in front of the king, he asked Lancelot to get a drink of water for me. George started telling me about his pain of not having a family, and how James must be punished. He said that death was too good for him. That he must _suffer_ first. He had told me that his wife drank a vile potion that made it impossible for them to have a child. I looked down in my drink. Lancelot looked at George, realizing he had poisoned me. George told me I would never bear a child."

"But… _I'm_ _here_. How did that work?" This confused Emma even more.

"I'll get to it. But after we had talked, he had guards whisk me away and literally thrown back into the forest. Lancelot came riding up after that, I was hiding behind a tree, and I knew he was there. With a branch, I knocked him off of his horse. He pleaded, telling me he didn't know the king would poison me. He offered to help me, to bring me to the cabin where Charming was, and I accepted. What else was I going to do? I had no clue where I was. He told me George had sent men to kill James' mother. Poor Ruth, she was such a sweet woman. She didn't deserve that. So when we arrived at the cabin, we saw several of George's men, dead. We then saw James, kneeling over his mother, who was lying on her back. An arrow had pierced near her heart, but not killing her. James suggested to help her, we go to a lake. Lake Nostos, was its name. He said it had a magical property, which could heal his wounded mother. We all had hope, and we started our journey to the lake. About half a day's into our journey, we stopped. James and Lancelot scouted ahead, while I stayed back with Ruth. Ruth told me she had an amulet, which could predict whether your first born child would be a boy or a girl. She said when you held it over your hand, it would swing. North to south, it's a boy; east to west, a girl. She tried the superstition on me, with no response from the amulet. She noticed the sad look on my face, and I told her all that occurred at George's castle. Ruth reassured me that if the water of the lake could heal her, then it could lift my curse. When we arrived at the lake, or the spot of where the lake _was_, I should say. It was dry."

"But how did-"

"Be patient, Emma. Anyways, Lancelot and Charming scoured the dried up lake, looking for any water. Lancelot found some, but only enough for one person. Ruth wanted me to have it, but I let her take it. She drank it, but it did not work. She said that her only regret was not seeing us get married. I told her she would, and asked Lancelot if he still had the power to perform a wedding, since he was once a member of "The Roundtable". It was just an honored group of knights. We had a small wedding, but it was still our official wedding, since it was our first. The wedding also included us drinking from the same chalice. So, Ruth died happy. James was devastated, of course. After her burial back at the cabin, I told James I was sorry for his only family member dying. He said no, that he still has me. He walked over to me, and told me about his mother's amulet. Of course, like his mother, he wanted to try the superstition. I tried to refuse, and as I was about to tell him what his father had done, the amulet was swaying. East to west. I was elated at this, but he didn't understand. We both knew that someday we would eventually have a child, so my reaction confused him. He asked what the child would be, but I just told him it was a surprise. I realized Lancelot was the one who lifted the curse. It turns out that Ruth never really drank the water, and he put the water from the lake into the wedding chalice, which healed me. I knew Ruth put him up to this. He asked me what our child would be. My simple answer was 'A girl'. I haven't told Charming since." Snow finished her story, and Emma was still staring in awe.

"That's so sweet." Emma smiled.

Snow walked over to the small fountain that was in the courtyard. She peeked over at her reflection, and looked at the reflection of the young life inside of her. Emma's reflection appeared next to her.

"I'm happy for you, Mom. I'm excited to meet my new sister or brother, too." Snow hugged her, and their day was spent outside, exchanging stories or the past, and thinking of the future.

* * *

_**Message from the writer**_

_**Sorry about the boring chapter! I tried to sum up Snow's story to where it would be fairly short, but that obviously didn't work. Thank you for reading this! Chapter soon!**_


	5. Awake

**Awake**

Someone shuffled around in their room. Snow cracked one eye open. It wasn't James; his arm was looped over her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of Henry as he tucked himself behind a chair in the corner of the bedroom. She nudged James.

"_Henry's in here." _She whispered.

"_Huh?" _Came his tired reply.

Their bedroom door creaked open, and Emma poked her head in, smiling. Her smile quickly faded as she saw her parents staring at her. They were just like little children, creeping around the house at midnight.

"Sorry. He woke me up 2 hours ago; he wanted to play a game. I gave in. I'm sorry." Emma pleaded. James sighed and turned back to fall asleep.

"Emma..." Snow grumbled.

"I know. C'mon Henry."

"Sorry Grandma, sorry Grandpa…" Henry walked out of the room with his mom.

"And our room is off limits!" Snow called after them as they shut the door.

"When will they learn?" Snow asked her half-asleep husband.

"I dunno…" He was tired, and on the brink of delirium.

Snow shifted herself and faced the opposite direction and fell asleep.

* * *

They both woke up to the sound of roaring thunder, and lightning flashes. Snow had already lost enough sleep, which wasn't good for the baby. She shoved her pillow over her ears. She was fed up with interruptions in her sleep. James watched this, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Snow?"

"What?" Her muffled voice came from under the pillow. He removed the pillow from her ears.

"Here." He set the pillow back under her head, not on top of. He motioned for her to scoot closer. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair.

"I'm just so tired. I haven't slept well this past month."

"Now it's month number seven." He replied. Thunder still roared outside.

"Month seven." She repeated. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, and in his comfort, she fell asleep. Finally.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry opened Emma's door. He sniffled, and his face was red and blotchy, indicating he had been crying.

"Kid, what's the matter?"

"I'm scared." He crawled into her bed, next to his mother.

"Oh, don't be. This castle's safer than you know." She hugged her son.

"But that means I'm a _baby_." Emma sighed, and thought for a moment.

"Follow me." She took her son's hand and led him out of the room.

* * *

"Shh. Don't make a noise." Emma silently opened the door to her parent's room.

"Look." Henry peered inside the room, seeing his grandparents in each other's arms while they sleep. He smiled, as did Emma. They watched the pair for a few moments, when Emma gently shut the door again.

"See?" She leaned down to Henry, "It's okay to want the person you love when you're distressed." Henry nodded.

"You want to sleep in my room tonight?" Another nod from Henry.

"Alright."

* * *

Snow was awakened by a quiet, steady thumping. She opened her eyes, and realized she was still sprawled out across her husband's chest; right over his heart. She smiled, and looked up at him. He was still asleep. She slowly moved away from him, and got out of bed. She pulled open their quilt-like curtain, and gingerly opened the large door that led to the balcony. Closing the door behind her, she walked to the edge, and leaned over. The black sea below her was sparkling with the first pink lights of day. She stared at the sunrise, and thought of names for their child, as Emma requested. She began sorting through all of the names she could think of, both for a boy or a girl. Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she thought of the perfect two names. She stepped back inside, seeing her husband was now up.

"Morning." He muttered.

"Morning." She repeated.

"Did you sleep well last night? Finally?"

"I guess you could say that; yes, the last few hours that I was sleeping, I slept well."

"Good." He smiled. "Baby alright?"

"As far as I can tell." She returned the smile, and placed a hand over the bulge. The baby's shifting and turning in her was one of the many things keeping her awake last night, but she didn't mind. It was a surprisingly comforting feeling.

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs, and get some breakfast. You coming?" James finished buttoning up a white shirt.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute." She said. She walked into the hall, but this time she didn't go to the dining hall, or the courtyard. She went to the basement, and into the prison that once held Rumplestiltskin. She was always uneasy in those subterranean tunnels, but this time was different. She felt like she was being… _watched_. It was not a comfortable feeling. She came across the cell that kept Rumple, and then she thought of him. She was glad that Belle finally had cleaned up Gold's attitude, and made him a whole different person. She was also glad that they were happily living together, without Regina polluting either of their minds with hate. She turned and left, because her comfort level couldn't take it.

* * *

_Month seven,_ she whispered to herself on the way back. She couldn't believe it was almost time. Just two months away, this child will be in the world. She smiled, and rubbed her stomach once more.

Upon entering the dining hall, Henry and James where the only two there, talking. She sat next to James, and he turned to face her.

"You're finally here; where were you?" He questioned.

"Oh, I was just, taking a look around. I was in the basement."

"You mean, where _he _was?" Snow nodded, fearful that her husband may be disappointed. James let out a long sigh.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't know what I'd do if you or the baby got hurt." Snow gave him a shameful nod.

"Okay." She quietly said.

"I love you, and I'm telling you this so I don't have to worry about you." It was like she was being lectured by a parent. Hearing this conversation, Henry's eyes lit up.

"Rumplestiltskin was here once? Really? Can I go see where he was? Please?"

"Okay, but you can only go down there if you have Snow, your mother, or me with you. Alright?"

"Aww… okay." As Henry laid his head on the table, and pouted, Snow leaned and whispered to James.

_"James."_

"_Hmm?"_ He turned his head and faced her. She took his hand and placed it over the baby. A gentle kick from the baby caused the couple to laugh.

"What?" Emma saw this occurrence with her parents and was curious.

"A kick." Snow smiled.

"I can't wait until he or she arrives." James said, now rubbing her stomach.

"I can. Emma was one fat baby. I hope this one isn't like that." Snow teased.

"Hey!" Emma joked.

"You were! Do you know how painful that is?"

"Yes." Emma nodded her head towards Henry, who wasn't paying a bit of attention.

"Anyways, it wasn't exactly _comfortable_ to give birth to a child, have her taken from your arms, and limp around a castle. I didn't have time to recover. It's a lot of work." Now she was mainly talking to James. Her sad expression made the entire table go silent. She reminisced of that fateful day, and how Regina ruined their lives because of a mistake Snow made as a child. Snow's anger for her turned to pity, for as she's said before, that Regina only had happiness in life is by taking it from others.

* * *

_**Message from the writer**_

_**Thank you for reading! And sorry for yet another boring chapter. I hope you understand that I didn't want to make too many time-jumps, and there had to be events in between, or else the story would run short. Chapter 6 soon! This time, it won't be very boring... ;)**_


	6. Pacing

**Time was ticking, and soon, nine months were up. Besides gentle movement from the baby, the beginning of the month was uneventful, and the end of the month drew near.**

* * *

**Pacing**

James snored lightly, and Snow stared up at the ceiling from their bed. This was another one of her restless, endless nights. But since nine months had passed, this worried Snow. The reason of her not getting sleep was constant, and it continued.

_Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick._ The baby was restless that night, which worried Snow _even more._

_Not now_, _I don't want to wake up the entire, sleeping castle, _she thought silently. Moments passed, and the baby stopped kicking. Snow breathed a sigh of relief, and simultaneously, immense pain shot through her lower abdomen. At this she sat straight up, and with white knuckles, clutched her stomach where the pain had been. She stood up immediately, and paced back and forth.

_You can't come now, _she thought. Her water broke. _Oh, wonderful. You __already__ don't listen to your mother._ She began to hyperventilate, and made her way to James' side of the bed.

"Charming." She whispered in a worried voice. No response from him.

"James!" She said a little louder, and gave him a forceful shake on the shoulder. His eyes flew open, now alertly awake.

"What's happening?" He mumbled.

"Baby. _Now!_" She said, almost holding her breath. He stood straight up.

"I'll get Doc. You need to lie down." He ran out of the room with these words. She let out a small cry of pain as she lie back down, still hyperventilating.

* * *

Downstairs, James sprinted, room to room, door to door, looking for Doc. He found him in the dining hall. As he chatted with the other dwarves, James ran up to him.

"Doc, you need to come quick, it's Snow." He panted.

"What's the matter with her?" Almost as if to answer Doc's question, a cry of pain from Snow rang out through the halls. The two ran back to the room, to find Snow propped up against pillows, with Emma at her side.

"I heard her screams. Is she…?" She looked at James and Doc.

"Yes, and you shouldn't be in here."

"Why? I can help. I've done what she's going through before. I know how it feels, and I know what she'll want." They raised their voices over Snow's painful cries.

"What's going on?" Henry entered the room now. Snow didn't need more stress on top of it all. James motioned for Emma to get him out of there. With a frustrated and somewhat hurt look on her face, she led Henry out of the room.

"Henry, sweetie, Snow's having her baby right now, so you can't go in there." Another painful cry from Snow rang in their ears. They heard moving around in there, and inaudible shouts by Doc and James.

"Is she okay, though?" Worry spread across Henry's tired face.

"We'll just have to see."

* * *

Back in the room, James rushed to his wife's side.

"How are you doing?" He grabbed her hand.

"Fine. How's _your _day going?" Came her sarcastic reply. She screamed in pain once more, squeezing James' hand so tight, that it went numb.

* * *

"We have to go in there! They probably need us!" Henry ran to the door, but Emma took a step in front of him.

"No. We can't. As much as I want to go in there to help, we _can't_. The more people that are rushing around in there, the more stressed Snow will be. Our only option is to wait." Henry, disappointed, turned around and walked to where he originally stood. They heard more muffled yelling from inside the room, more cries from Snow, and then it all stopped. Silence. Then faint cries of a newborn could be heard inside the door. Emma sighed, and was relieved. Henry grinned at her with wide eyes, and they both listened to the baby crying for a few moments, until James opened the door.

"Come in." He said, smiling, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Emma hugged her father, and laughed. Henry peeked in, and saw Snow, cradling the new child in her arms. He wondered if this was how Emma looked, before being taken away. By this time, Emma had slowly started walking over to side of the bed, where Snow was nearest. Snow held the still red-faced newborn, hushing it, and smiling.

"Boy or girl?" Emma smiled. Snow looked up at her, returning her ear-to-ear grin.

"Boy." The infant's small hand reached up and pulled Snow's hair. With a small laugh, she faced her new son, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Tell them his name, Snow." James sat next to his wife on the bed.

She smiled back at Henry and Emma, and softly said his name.

"David."

"That's sweet." Emma, still smiling, looked down at the newborn, and studied his appearance. He had Snow's pale skin, James' bright blue eyes, and the small pieces they could see, Snow's ebony black hair. He was bundled up in a plain white fabric, not much of a blanket. They'd seen Granny knitting a blanket, with light greens and yellows, both neutral colors.

Snow let out a happy sigh. This was a relaxing moment; the last time she did this, she hadn't even got to spend a day with her child. Now, she could hold him for as long as she wanted, without having to send him _anywhere._ Snow still looked exhausted from the birth, but it was paying off with each passing moment. When the family had visited long enough with the newborn, the room slowly started clearing out. The only ones left were Snow, James, and little David.

"I love the name." James whispered, still peering over her shoulder at the baby.

"I picked it with you in mind. It means 'beloved'." She grinned at James, and placed a kiss on his lips. David yawned, and both parents laughed.

"I love you." James said softly.

"Love you too." Snow smiled weakly. She was tired, and it appeared David was, also.

"I want the crib next to the bed tonight. Even if he is just a wall away, that's too far. I want to enjoy every minute of being a parent." Snow told her husband.

"Okay. We'll move the crib in here tonight." James got up, and left the room. He soon came back, pushing the crib in with him. He put the crib closest to Snow.

"Thanks." She slowly stood up, trying not to startle the half-asleep David, and gently unwrapped the covering wrapped around him. She found a fabric diaper, along with many others, that they had stored away just a few months ago. She pinned it around him. She carried him to the crib, and gently laid him down in it. She watched as he fell asleep, and then went to bed herself. James lingered around the crib, looking at the beauty he and his wife created. They couldn't tell whose face he'd have just yet, so they would have to wait.

* * *

Snow woke up to her child's cries, and of course, rushed to him to see what the matter was. She checked the diaper; nope, still dry. She cradled him in her arms, but he didn't stop his crying. Then she realized it; he was hungry. She sat at the foot of the bed, and fed him. By now, James was awake.

"Hungry?" He asked her, realizing she was feeding the baby. She nodded. When David had finished, she pulled her night gown back up, and set him in the crib once more. She went over to their bed, and lay back down.

"Just the first night, and our sleep's already been interrupted." Snow joked. Her husband gave a light chuckle.

"Wait until he can walk, and pick things up. _That's _when the real fun begins…" Snow laughed at his sarcastic joke. They both cuddled up next to each other, and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

James woke up, and turned to his side. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Snow's still sleeping face, and smiled. Last night was one of the greatest moments in both of their lives. David's birth, Emma's birth, and their wedding; these were top three events that made them the happiest. James rose and walked over to David's crib. Smiling, he watched the newborn sleep. No words could express what James was feeling. The feel of being a new parent was the most wonderful emotion anyone could feel. He heard Snow tossing and turning in the bed, and she was soon awake.

"How's he doing?" She asked, as she noticed her husband leaning over the crib.

"Wonderful. Come see." Snow sat up, and tried to stand. The aching in her stomach forced her to lay back down.

"Want some help?" James noticed her struggle.

"Yes please." She said, frustrated. He walked over to her, and helped her up.

"Still sore?" He asked.

"I don't know. Try squeezing a watermelon out of your nostril, and then tell me if you're sore the next day." He chuckled, but her face remained completely serious. He led her to the crib, and they both stared in awe at their tiny son. Snow slid her hand into his hand, as they watched David sleep.

* * *

**_Message from the author_**  
_**Thank you for reading chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! More of the newborn David to come! Chapter 7 soon!**_


	7. Tell Me

**Tell Me**

The next morning, Snow was practically immobilized, but she was very tired. The entire day for her was spent lying in bed, being waited on by James every 1 hour or so, and tending to the the baby's needs. It was a peaceful day, but fairly uneventful, which suited Snow and James just fine. Two days ago, well, that was enough action and drama for the entire month. Morning came and went, and the afternoon was short. Around the evening, Snow felt less sore to where she thought she could get up. She tried, but the pain was too great. James entered the room shortly after, and sat next to her and baby David. As they chatted, a question rose in James' mind.

"Snow?" She looked up from the child.

"Yes?" Her voice had a sing-song tone to it, and it was cheery and sweet. James asked his question.

"How did you know? That you were pregnant? Surely you knew." He gave her a puzzling look. She looked up from her child, and sighed

"Well, when we were still in Storybrooke, I had symptoms, but that was only the last few days we were there, until we were transported back here. I even thought about taking a test, but that's when we came back." She studied his face for a reaction to the story.

"Oh… so it _wasn't _the first night we were here?" Snow shook her head.

"Apparently not." He nodded at this, with a more understanding look on his face, as another question came to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant earlier?" He asked. She was afraid of this, afraid that he would be hurt. Snow's stomach knotted up with nervousness, until she finally got out an answer.

"James, I didn't even know, that's what the test was for. But since I never got to take it, I wasn't 100% sure. The vomiting all of those months ago confirmed it, because Iused to _never _vomit; no matter the sickness, no matter the intensity, not one time did I vomit. Just then; when I _knew _pregnancy was the case. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

"It's okay. It's just that I want to know this stuff, as soon as it happens. Thank you for telling me." She gave a simple nod, and her attention flew back to the child staring up at her with her husband's blue eyes.

They sat and talked some more, played with the child and coddled it, until the hours of the day seemed like mere minutes escaping into blackness. Soon, it was dusk, and Snow prepared the child to go to sleep. After he was asleep, the couple resumed their talking, but in a more tired, delirious state. They talked and giggled, while their unconsciousness got to them.

"You know what I don't like about this place?" He turned to her, grinning, with bags under his eyes.

"What don't you like about this place?" She giggled.

"No coffee." They both shared a good laugh.

"You want to know what _I _don't like about this place?" She offered. He nodded.

"Absolutely nothing. As long as you're here with me, I have no reason to complain."

"Aww, that's so sweet." He laughed. They scooted in closer to one another, with her curled up against his side, once again sprawled across his chest.

"I love you." She whispered into his steady heartbeat.

"I love you, too." He placed his hand on her head. She gazed up at him, her head still resting on his shoulder. He brought her face closer to his, and leaned in for a long, slow kiss. She finally pulled away.

"If you're expecting to do anything tonight, you're wrong." She mumbled.

"What?" He peered down at his wife.

"You heard me. I know what you want, but I can also tell you it's not going to happen. Not until he's out of here, at least." She nodded towards the crib. He sighed.

"Okay…" He turned to his side, still facing her, with a joking pout on his face. She noticed this, and smiled.

"I said no." She teased, and turned away from him.

* * *

The next few days were quiet, until the couple started to move the furniture in David's room to make way for the crib. As much as they loved having their child as close as possible, his light snoring was too sweet and distracting; it was hard not to run over to the crib and watch. They were losing sleep because of these simple reasons, so moving it was for the best. James and Snow lay in bed that night, both wide awake. Every few moments one of them would say "I wonder what he's doing" or "I wish he was in here", etc. They were both in a sick-like state, worried for their child, even though they had posted two guards to watch the door.

"I can't take this, Snow. I want our child back in here. It's too painful." James finally broke the agonizing string of questions.

"I know. Me too, but he needs to learn to sleep alone. We can't have him in here forever." She sadly spoke. After about an hour or so in more painful silence, James turned to face Snow.

"Remember when you said no to me a few nights ago?" He asked her.

"Yes. Why?"

"How about now?" He flashed a toothy grin.

"I suppose I can't say no."

* * *

The next morning when she had awoken, Snow and James were still wrapped in each other's arms. The first thing Snow thought of when she woke up was her son. Her son, which she wanted so dearly to see. The pain from being separated from her child was a horrible pain, and a pain she knew all too well. If it weren't for her sleeping husband's grasp around her, she would have run out of the room to her son, right then. But she had to take her time to slowly, and carefully unravel herself away. As she stood up and tied a robe around her waist, James woke up.

"No." He said. Startled, she turned around to face him.

"Don't you dare go in there without me." She smiled at the thought that they were_ both _wondering about their son.

"I won't. I promise." She sat at the foot of the bed and waited for him to get dressed and ready to check on their child. When he was ready, they slowly opened their bedroom door, and crept down the hallway to get to him. At the door to his room, Snow stopped James.

"Remember, he's probably still asleep. Don't wake him up by doing something stupid." She joked. He nodded impatiently, and Snow opened the door. Both smiling, they walked over to the crib.

The child was gone.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_**So, here it is! I'm sorry that it took so long to upload, I've been very busy! I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Chapter 8 soon!**_


	8. Lock

**Lock**

Seeing the empty crib, and their child nowhere to be seen, Snow went into shock. Both of her hands flew to cover her mouth, with tears in her eyes.

"It's all my fault! I wanted to move the crib!" She said through tears.

"No, Snow, its okay- we'll find him." James said with the same worry.

James dashed out of the room as Snow continued to search the room, practically throwing heavy furniture like they were merely books.

"Guard the doors! Don't let anyone leave!" James shouted at the guards as he passed them. He started to check every room. Snow now was sure her son wasn't in the room, so she left it. She checked every room on that hallway, eventually meeting up with James. Finally, they came across Emma's room. They both swung open the door, and Emma was facing away from them. She turned around, with David in her arms.

"Something wrong?" She asked, rocking David. Emma had a smile on her face, while her parents still had worry on theirs. Snow, with silent tears still streaming down her face, ran over and scooped up her child from her daughter, and sat down next to her. James sat on the opposite side.

"What were you thinking? You worried us, and the guards." James looked at his daughter for an answer.

"I just… I wanted to see my brother. I'm sorry…" Emma was now on the brink of tears. Snow faced her daughter.

"It's okay Emma. Just, please; tell us next time. We would have gladly let you hold him." Emma gave a pitiful nod. Snow put her free arm around her daughter, and hugged her. They took the child out of her room, and all three of them went to the dining hall, and on the way notified the guards that the issue had been resolved. Snow sat with her child at the table for the first time, and her son's blue eyes darted everywhere. This was a new place for him. They talked, and Henry joined them. They told him about what happened early that morning, because Henry had slept through it all. As they ate, David stared in amusement at everything around him, as if to ask himself _"What's that?"_ every time, before losing interest and looking at something else. Soon he got bored. Snow left to feed him, while the others talked.

"I _really am_ sorry about what happened. I didn't know that it would send the entire castle into a panic. I went to ask you guys, but you looked so peaceful, sleeping in each other's arms; I didn't want to wake you up. Please, forgive me?" Emma looked at her father, him and Henry both looking at her.

"Emma, we _already_ have forgiven you. Don't worry about it." James sympathetically looked at his daughter while she nodded. He could tell, no matter what he said to her, she'd still always feel bad about it. By this time, Snow had come back into the room with David.

"James, could you come with me to the courtyard?" Snow had a trace of worry in her voice.

"Yes. What's wrong?" He followed her to the courtyard, carrying David with her. When they finally got outside, Snow sat at her favorite place on the fountain.

"What is it? James said as he sat next to her. Snow was looking down at her son, but she wasn't smiling. She had a zoned-out expression, as if deep in thought.

"Snow?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and faced him, with the same look on her face.

"Something's wrong with David. He won't eat. He's been like this since yesterday." Her previously emotionless face was now filled with worry.

"We should take him to someone who can help him. I know you won't like it, but… what other option do we have?" Snow's face formed a questioning look.

"No. we aren't taking him to Rumple. That's out of the question."

"James, do you remember all of those years back when we needed advice about our unborn Emma? And he _helped _us? What makes you think he won't do the same?" Snow asked, still cradling her child in her arms.

"No. I can't trust him. Not after he betrayed us so many times." His tone became stricter.

"So what do we do? Stand idly by while our child slowly _starves_?" They both winced at the thought.

"No…" He sighed. "I suppose you're right. But if he tries anything, you don't _hesitate_ to run with David. I'll handle it." Snow nodded with a sad expression, imagining what would happen in that situation. The now bored David in his mother's arms began to swing his small hands around and wailing for attention. Snow looked down at her son.

"I know. You're bored." She said to him, and then stood up.

"Come on. I'm sure Emma and Henry are waiting for us." She motioned for her husband to follow her. He sighed, and followed her back to the dining hall.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Emma asked, with a worried look. Snow sighed, her face growing sadder. James noticed her depressed expression, so he told Emma for her.

"Snow and I are going to be away for a while. We need to go see an old… _friend_... We'll be taking David with us, so you won't need to worry." Emma still had the question as of _why._

"But why? What's wrong?"

"He won't eat. We're going to see if Rumple can do anything about it. We'll be back in about three days." Snow quickly said, still not looking up from her child's face.

"What? But, why do you have to see Rumple? Why can't you just go to a doctor?" Emma's face twisted with confusion.

"Well, unless you haven't noticed, there aren't a lot of physicians or apothecaries around here." James told her.

"And this isn't just any other sickness, I can feel it. A mother knows her child more than you know." Snow still didn't look away from her son.

"I'll go tell the servants and stable hands to prepare a carriage. You need to go pack, I'll be up there shortly. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." Snow nodded, and James kissed her on the cheek. She turned and went on her way.

* * *

The carriage was comfortable, but it felt every bump, which was a downside. But they didn't care. All that mattered was making sure their son was safe. They traveled with many knights and guards, all on horseback. They didn't want to take any chances on this journey. That night when they set camp, they posted many guards around it, so David would be safe. The journey took about a day and a half, until they finally reached Rumple's estate. They both made their way to the doors, and James knocked, and the doors swung open.

"Belle, we need to see Mr. Go- er, Rumple, right away." Belle's face soon shared the same worry that they did.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it's about our child. Something's the matter with him, and we need his help with it. Please, Belle." Snow stepped forward with a sympathetic look, holding the baby David. Seeing this, Belle smiled.

"Please, come in. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Belle. We appreciate it." Snow stepped inside the home, and found a comfortable seat to relax with her son.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle called upstairs.

"In a minute dearie, I'm busy." He called back.

"No, you have to come now. Snow and James are here and they have an emergency." She called back up.

"What kind of problem?" His voice said from behind her. Startled, she turned around and faced him.

"You need to stop doing that." She giggled. Rumple then turned around and faced his surprise guests.

"What a _delight_ to see you. Now, how may I address your little 'problem'?" His high pitched voice was giddy sounding, just like it always was.

"Surely with all of the rumors spread around the kingdom, you've heard of our new son?" James moved to the side, revealing Snow cradling her son.

"Of course I have! Belle told me _all_ about it. My, my, my! You've just gotten home and you're already popping out a second!" Rumple giggled in his shrill voice.

"Yes, but, something's wrong. He hasn't eaten for days, and we're worried about it. Can you see what's wrong?" Snow said, as she looked up at him.

"Of course, dearie! You expect any less of me?" He moved toward the child in Snow's arms.

"May I?" He made a picking-up action. With a worried look, she turned to her husband, who shared the same look.

"Only if I come with you." James said. Taking the child from her arms, James followed Rumple upstairs. Snow sat back down next to Belle, and cupped her hands on her head.

"Snow, it's alright. Even if I don't know much about being a parent, you can talk to me." Belle placed her hand on Snow's shoulder. Snow looked up.

"But what if something is seriously wrong with my son? What if it's incurable? What if-" Belle interrupted her.

"Snow, it'll be alright. Don't worry; I'm sure Rumple will find a way." Snow gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you, Belle. Thank you for everything."

* * *

Rumple had James lay David on an empty table. Rumple laid one hand on the child's stomach, and his hand began to glow. Rumple took his hand away after a moment.

"So? What now?" James picked his son back up.

"Now, you pay me, and you're free to go." Rumple giggled.

"Pay you? We didn't discuss this."

"The rules are simple, dearie. I offer my help for something in return." James sighed at his words.

"What do you want?"

"Answers to a… particular question, I have!" Rumple let out another shrill laugh.

"What do you want to know?" James crossed his arms.

"Why did you have another child?" Rumple's face twisted into a questioning look.

"We didn't plan to, but if we did, I'd say it was for a second chance at being parents. Why?"

"And, how does dear Emma feel about this?" Rumple asked, without even acknowledging James' question.

"Fine, as far as I can tell. She was a bit upset at first, but now she's perfectly fine. But why do you ask?"

"I was just… curious." Rumple giggled. James turned and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

"Snow, I told you everything would be alright. David's fine." She gave an ecstatic smile, and ran to him and her son, and scooped David out of her husband's arms. She gave a long kiss to her husband, as a sign of thanks. They both slowly pulled apart, and Rumple came down the stairs. Snow smiled at him.

"Thank you, Rumple. You don't know how relieved I am."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, dearie. I know the powerful emotions of a parent, from my dear Bae." Rumple smiled, and for the first time that night, he seemed calm. Snow nodded.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? It would be nice to have some company." Belle offered.

"Oh, as much as we'd love to, Belle, Emma and Henry are expecting us back in day, so we really must head back."

"Oh, well it was lovely seeing you again, Snow." The two women hugged, they said their goodbyes and thanks, and left.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_****__**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to leave you at such a suspenseful moment last chapter, I had to keep it interesting! This chapter was a bit longer than usual, to make up for the days before when I didn't upload. But you'll be seeing chapter 9 soon!**_


	9. Grow, My Child

**Grow, My Child**

They both woke up by the sound of David wailing. Snow groaned and put her hands on her face. She kicked her tired husband.

"Get up. Your turn." She mumbled. He groaned and stood up, and left the room. Momentarily, he came back in the room.

"You need to get him this time, I tried everything else, he's hungry." She stood up and mumbled something about him lying to get back to sleep.

She came back in the room and lay back down.

"At least he ate." She said, remembering their visit to Rumple and Belle about a year ago. Now their son was a toddler, nearing his first birthday. As he grew, he looked more and more like James, with a few of Snow's features. When he laughed, his nose scrunched up like Snow's did, and his hair was now small, black curls. His eyes stayed baby blue, and his skin stayed as pale as Snow's skin was.

Snow was in the midst of teaching him to walk with Emma, which was fun. These precious moments made up for the time they had lost with Emma. He had already learned his first word, which was of course "mommy". Snow spoiled this child, because she was thrilled with this toddler.

* * *

Snow and Emma sat on the floor of David's nursery, while teaching him to walk. As David crawled around on the floor and attempted to stand a few times, the nursery door creaked open, and James walked in. Snow stood up and smiled, then looked back at her son.

"David, do you want to show Daddy what you can do?" She asked. The little toddler excitedly crawled over to the rocking horse, and used it to pull himself off of the floor. He stood there with his hands on the rocking horse for a moment, and then took his hands away. It was only moments before the child plopped back onto the floor again. James laughed and Snow hugged him.

"Isn't he sweet?" Snow said as she pulled away, and sat back next to Emma.

"Yeah, just like you." James joked, as he sat next to Snow. The toddler crawled to his parents, and sat in Snow's lap.

"Mommy!" David exclaimed.

"I think he's going to be a momma's boy." Emma joked.

"Well, probably. Ever since he was old enough to crawl, she's been spoiling him." James laughed. Snow stroked her son's small black curls of hair, while he curled up on her lap, and yawned.

"I think he needs a nap." She said as she picked him up and stood to go to his changing table. She dressed him in the warmest pajamas she could find, for it was late winter. After she had done that, and tucked him in, James walked up next to Snow, leaning over the crib. He put an arm around her shoulder. The child curled up into a little ball, and closed his eyes.

"I wonder if Emma ever looked this way." She whispered to James.

"What? I heard my name." Emma said as she stood up.

"We were just wondering if you ever looked like this when you were little." James replied. Emma nodded.

"Probably. Kids are kids, and that's something kids do; so yeah, probably." Emma moved to the other side of the crib. Snow reached into the crib and rubbed her son's back.

"Goodnight, David." She left with her husband, and Emma went to her room.

Emma slumped down onto her bed, when a knock came on her door.

"Emma, can I come in?" It was Snow.

"Sure." Emma replied. Snow opened the door and came in, closing it behind her. She sat next to Emma at the foot of her bed.

"Are you still okay? With the new baby, I mean?" Snow studied Emma's emotionless face.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why?" Snow smiled. She knew her daughter all too well, and knew what she said was true.

"I just don't want you to be hurt, or feel… left out. That's all." Emma nodded.

"But I _did _ask that for a reason. Something's troubling you Emma, I know it." Snow looked at her daughter with a troubling face.

"… It's Henry. For the past week or so, he's been… different." Snow gave her a puzzling look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been really quiet, which we all know isn't in his nature." Snow nodded.

"When I asked him what the matter was, he just said, 'Something's wrong,' and walked away. What are you supposed to make out of that?" Snow had an even more puzzling look, and her eyes went to the floor. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Emma, I don't know. With all of the good things happening lately, I don't know what would be wrong." Emma nodded, and stared out of her window.

* * *

Henry's words rang in Snow's head. _Something's wrong._ What could he possibly mean? For the rest of the day, Snow pondered on these words. She came across Henry that night, wandering through the castle. He looked downcast, so she decided to ask him what the matter was, and see if he gave her the same response.

"Hey, Henry, you look a little down. Are you alright?" Henry looked up at her.

"Something's wrong. Something just doesn't feel right here." He said in a sinister tone, and started to walk away, but Snow stopped him.

"Wait, Henry. What do you mean? What's wrong?" Snow squatted down to be at his eye level.

"Something. I don't know, but something is about to happen." He walked away, this time, Snow was in too much shock to stop him.

_What? Something is about to happen? Good or bad? _She thought. His words lingered in her like a disease, taking over her body. She barely slept that night, because she felt the sense that she needed to drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, James woke up, and with a small smile on his face, he turned over to face his wife. She wasn't there. He shrugged it off, convincing himself that she had woken beforehand, and was already up and about. He groggily stood up, buttoned a white, cotton shirt on, and went to go wake his daughter up. She was also gone. Her bed wasn't made, either, which made him wonder. She always made her bed, with that hint of OCD that her mother had. And come to think of it, Snow's side of the bed wasn't made, either. Now, James' heart began to thump harder in his chest. He checked the crib in David's nursery. Empty. He frantically ran to Henry's room. Gone.

"Snow! Emma!" He shouted, running up and down the halls of every floor.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening, _James thought. Questions took over his mind, and he asked the guards if they had seen his family. Their answers were all the same. No. He ran to the stables, mounted the closest horse he could find, and took off down the road. They weren't in the castle, so where else could they be but gone?

James' heart was slowly being torn into bits as his mind thought of all of the horrible things that could be happening to his family right now. He quickly wiped these thoughts away, and rode off into the dawn. He told himself not to worry.

_I will find them,_ he thought, _I will always find them._

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_****__**Oh, the suspense! I'm sorry, I had to... ;)**_

_**I will update soon, I don't want to keep you hanging! Chapter 9 will be up before you know it!**_


	10. Gone

**Gone**

"What do you want?!" Snow spat out at the knight from the back of a wagon. They had been taken in the middle of the night from their home, leaving the one person she _knew _would always protect her, behind. Her James. Her Charming. And now she was miles away from him, unable to be near him, or be protected by him. She couldn't see anything from the wagon, for the top was covered. She heard the usual forest noises, but couldn't exactly pin their location.

"Justice." The knight replied cryptically. He was dressed in black, but not like Regina's knights. The black was also infused with a bit of purple, making them different. Snow analyzed this cryptic word for another meaning, but gave up. The wagon halted, and they heard a few other knights shouting inaudible words, and the back hitch of the wagon was opened, and each one of them was carelessly pulled out of the wagon. They surprisingly let Snow hold her child, which showed they might have a sense of sympathy somewhere deep inside.

Snow clutched David in her arms, as the knights threw Emma out after her. Emma struggled to her feet. The ground was covered in snow, and they were in a mountainous forest.

"Emma!" Snow bent down to help her daughter up, but the knights pushed her away. They motioned for Henry to get out, and with tears streaming down his face, he did as they commanded. The wagon pulled away, revealing a large and somewhat familiar castle. The knights led them to the door, and pushed open the doors.

* * *

The market. That was the first place James thought of to go. Maybe they had gone there early in the morning? No. Snow would have told him so he didn't have to worry. He thought of his next question, which was why hadn't the guards fought off whoever took his wife, children, and grandson? His sanity was crumbling, this wasn't making any sense. His heart was still pounding as he entered the market. Everyone recognized him, and wanted to talk to him. He didn't want to be rude, but he pushed out of their way as he searched the market, asking any guard or official about his missing family. Just like the guards at the castle, their answers were always no. He knew for a fact that he had no enemies anymore, no threats. The rest of his family's lives was supposed to be a joyous time, not a time to be abducted in the middle of the night. He scolded himself at his thoughts. It wasn't their fault. It was _his. _He could have stopped whoever took them, but he wasn't able to in time. Sighing that they weren't at the market, he got on his horse and rode to the nearby village. He repeated what he had done in the market, except this time, he asked any soul that cared to answer. He came across an old woman walking along the village streets, and asked her.

"Well, I haven't seen them in particular, but just a few hours ago I saw a caravan of knights pulling a wagon. I think they were going northeast." James' heart dropped. He thanked her, and ran to his horse. He rode back to his castle. No further explaining was needed from the woman; he knew exactly where his family was being taken.

He returned, and told every guard and knight to ready themselves to leave. He had practically readied a small army, which worried everyone.

"James, what's happening?" Red ran to him with a worried look.

"Snow, Emma, Henry, and David are missing. You can come too, to help. We'll need you. We're going to need everyone to get them back." Red nodded, when another question rose in her mind.

"Back from who?"

* * *

The guards forced the four inside the hall of the large castle. Snow then realized _exactly_ where they were, and who had taken them. It wasn't Regina, but it _was_ an enemy. As they were stood in front of their captor, Henry recognized the person, as did Emma.

"_You."_ Snow breathed huskily.

* * *

James was in the front of the large caravan, now dressed in armor, and a sword fastened around his waist. Ruby was riding a horse alongside him, also prepared to fight. There were in all 35 horseback knights, and 2 wagons. He was still far from the castle were his family was being held, so they had to quicken their pace. They stopped occasionally for water, or just a rest. James was impatient, though with a group as large as this, he should have expected it.

Back at the castle, the dwarves, along with just half of the guards, secured the castle, and locked every door and window. There were only a few of them remaining there, so they had to make sure the castle stayed safe, until their King, and hopefully Queen, returned.

* * *

Maleficent. She was back.

Snow stared directly into Maleficent's eyes. This was the woman who had tried to kill her husband and daughter.

"How? I killed you in Storybrooke." Emma spoke up.

"Calm down, I'll answer your questions, but first, let me speak." Maleficent cleared her throat.

"You." She looked at Emma. "You tried to kill me, and prevailed. That's why I brought you here. That's not going to go unnoticed with me. You need some form of punishment, but until then, you'll be put into the cells below the castle. Now, you can ask your questions." A grin crept onto Maleficent's face.

"I already asked my question, now answer it!" Emma yelled at her.

"I don't know if you didn't notice, but you killed me in my dragon state before the curse was broken. When it broke, my body solidified from the ashes. I only just woke up when we were sent back here. Any more questions?" The blonde kept her grim smile. No one said anything.

"Good." She motioned a knight over to her.

"Take the child." Snow's heart felt as if it were going to fall out of her. Two knights grabbed her; one took David, and the other constricted Snow's arms behind her.

"NO!" She sobbed after the knight. She heard her son wake up, and she heard his faint cry.

"Mommy?" Her heart crumbled into bits, and she sobbed even harder. His wailing echoed down the hallway he was taken through.

If it weren't for the knight behind her holding her up, she would have collapsed. The three remaining people were taken below the castle, and thrown into cells. Henry and Emma were put into one, and Snow was put into a separate cell in another part of the basement.

Her cell was guarded by two knights. She spent the time she was down there either pacing, cursing at the guards, or just sobbing in a corner. She had no idea how long she was down there, but she never slept. She heard whispers among the guards about a caravan moving towards them from the south. Snow's heart swooned with hope; it was her James. She could_ feel_ it. But moments after her hope had been lifted, two more knights opened the cell to her door. She was being taken somewhere, and she soon joined her family members, and her son. From the looks of things, he wasn't injured, but she was still worried. She heard a few of the guards talking about the "gallows".

_I'm going to die,_ Snow thought, _I'm going to die and my children will lose me forever._ Tears welled in her eyes as they were brought out into the cold, and two gallows faced them. Only two, so she guessed Maleficent had a big enough heart to let Henry and David live. But that doesn't mean she was going to spare them from watching it.

Maleficent was out there, waiting for them.

"Since I now know the pain of death, so must you." She called as Snow and Emma were led to the gallows. Henry was now sobbing for his mother and grandmother. Snow had a hazed, depressed look on her face, and a guard slid the noose around her neck. Another guard slid a noose around Emma's neck. Snow looked at her son. The guards were teasingly holding him up to face her.

"Want to watch Mommy die?" One yelled. The others laughed heartily at this joke. Hearing her name, David looked at his mother.

"Mommy?" His small voice said. Snow's heart shattered once more.

Her child wanted her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Snow faced her daughter, both with tears in their eyes.

They were both prepared for what was coming.

* * *

**_Message from the author_**

_**This chapter killed me to write! I'm leaving you in suspense once again, sorry! Chapter 11 will be here soon, so don't worry!**_


	11. The Queen in Purple

**The Queen in Purple**

A large crash came, and the doors in front of them swung open. It was James, with his men, he ran in swinging his sword, and headed right to his wife and daughter. He swung the sword inches above his wife's head, slicing the rope fastened around her neck. He did that same with his daughter. While the other soldiers took back Henry and David, James ran toward Maleficent with his sword. Snow ran with Emma, their hands still bound across their front. One of the soldiers fighting for them helped them out of their bindings, and Snow immediately ran to a soldier holding her son. She scooped up her son, and gave him to Emma.

"Go inside with Henry and David, I won't take too long!" She yelled over the fighting soldiers. Emma took off with her son and brother into Maleficent's castle. Snow turned around, and picked a dagger up off of the ground.

James ran at Maleficent; Maleficent brought her hand up, and James fell to the ground. He held his throat and he gasped for air; he was being choked. Snow came up behind Maleficent, and pushed the dagger to her neck.

"My husband dies, so do you." She said into Maleficent's ear. Maleficent lowered her hand, and James began to stand up. For a moment, the two women stood there, neither of them knowing what to do now. Just as Maleficent was turning around, Snow drove the dagger into her side, and Maleficent fell to the ground. The fighting behind them had ceased, and James turned around to see the rest of Maleficent's soldiers dead. James ordered the soldiers to go back to the horses, and make sure his family was alright. Then his attention went to the full moon that lit the sky. Red. He turned back to Maleficent.

"So, you… you're just going to leave me here to die?" Maleficent said in a raspy voice, still lying on the ground.

"No," James began, "We're going to leave you for _her._" A howl came from the forest, and Red emerged in her wolf form. Maleficent looked at the wolf for a second, and turned back to James and Snow, with horror in her eyes.

"Let's go, Snow." James said as Red got closer to Maleficent. They left, hearing Maleficent's cries for help, and pleads. Snow was still carrying the dagger that she had gotten off the ground, and decided she'd keep it. After all, it had saved her husband's life, and hers.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, because the family needed sleep. Snow slept with her son still clutched in her arms, as did Emma with Henry. Red eventually caught up with them, and confirmed that Maleficent was dead to James. When Snow had woken up, James had gotten into the wagon to join her, and to possibly ask a few questions he had.

He sat down next to his wife, and she locked her free arm around him.

"I was scared." She said, still shivering.

"I know." He ran his hand along her arm, in an attempt to warm her up.

"They took him from me. David. They took him and I couldn't do anything to save him." She looked down at her son, sleeping in her arms.

"It's okay, he's safe now." James placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"But would if something _did _happen to one of them? I wouldn't have been able to save them." She still had pain in her voice. She now looked up at her other child, and grandson.

"If something did happen to one of them, and you couldn't have done anything, I'd still love you. It's okay." James held his wife tighter, because she was shivering again. Tears started to form in her eyes, as she imagined what could have happened.

After a long silence of Snow and James holding each other, and Emma, David, and Henry sleeping, they finally reached their castle. Home at last.

* * *

Snow couldn't sleep that night. Typical. Snow slowly stood up from the bed, and made her way to her son's nursery. She leaned over the crib, with her back facing the door. She was startled by a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see her husband.

"Don't wander off like that. It scares me." He joked. Snow smiled, still looking at David.

"And besides, you're pretty good at getting yourself lost, if I have to find you all of the time." At this, she giggled.

"Cool it, Charming. I saved your life today." She turned around and faced him.

"Don't say that, I saved you too!" He laughed, but Snow shushed him, reminding him there was a sleeping toddler just feet away. The stepped out onto the balcony, into the cold night air. Snow put her head under his, and wrapped both arms around him.

"I love you, Snow." The icy winds caused Snow to cuddle closer to him.

"I love you too." She replied. They stood there for hours, just holding on to one another. They both had missed each other dearly, and wanted to stay this way forever, if they could.

A stray tear then wandered down Snow's cheek, and James put his hand under her chin, and brought her head up to where she was facing him. He wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she cradled her head back under his neck.

"I just missed you." She spoke into his shoulder.

"I know, I missed you too. But now you're home, and I won't let anything happen to you. I _promise._" She let out a happy sigh. James was tired, and wanted to go back to his warm bed, but Snow didn't. She wanted to stay right where she was with James, and so he stayed with her.

Dawn soon came, and the two were still standing there. Their feet ached from standing, but as long as they were with each other, they didn't care. Snow suggested they go back inside, because the rest of the household would be waking up soon. They walked back into the nursery, and found their son was awake. Snow smiled at him. James and Snow moved back to their bedroom, and got dressed for the day. James went down to the dining hall, while Snow went to get their son. She picked him up, and took him to James in the dining hall. As he asked a servant for some mashed food for his son, Snow went back upstairs. She woke up her daughter, and then went to wake up her grandson. She found him in his room, reading his book. This wasn't the book of fairytales, it was different. The library in their castle was Henry's favorite place to go. He loved reading the books, but there was one particular thing he liked about them. Every book with supernatural creatures in it seemed like a made-up children's book, but these were real stories about real, living beings. They fascinated him, just like they would any 12 year old.

"Good morning, Henry." His eyes darted up from the book.

"Morning Grandma. I saw you last night."He smiled.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I looked out my window last night, and I saw you with Grandpa. You looked like you missed him a lot." Snow nodded.

"I did. But let's go get you some breakfast, okay? Your mom is waiting for you." She held Henry's hand, and they both joined everyone else at the large table. James was feeding David spoonfuls of mashed food, while Emma talked to Red. Snow sat next to James and her son.

"Red, I want to thank you for everything last night." Snow smiled at Red.

"You're welcome. It was kind of fun." She shrugged, and Snow laughed. Then, it wasn't long before she felt a small hand hit her thigh. She looked down, and saw her son had leaned over from James towards her. She gently took him from her husband's arms, smiling at him.

"What are you doing? Huh?" She asked in her sing-song voice. David began to giggle. It was so sweet, that both of the parent's hearts felt as if they were melting. Snow laughed at her son, and then David looked at James.

"Daddy!" The child said. James looked up at Snow, with an awed smile on his face.

"Did he just say Daddy?" Snow asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he did."

* * *

**_Message from the author_**

_**This may seem like the Charming Family's happy ending, but nope! More to come! Chapter 12 soon!**_


	12. Five

**Five**

**Five years have gone by since the family's little affair with Maleficent. Emma, now 35, Henry, now 17, Snow, now 40, and James, now 37. Snow and James were always 3 or 4 years apart of age. With little David now being 5 years old, havoc wrecked through the home. The hyper child just couldn't contain himself, leaving Snow and James with a handful.**

* * *

His screeching caught everyone's attention. The five year old David ran up and down the halls, wielding a wooden sword. Snow was calmly reading, lying on her bed, when this happened. The door to her room bust open, and the hyper boy ran towards the balcony. Snow jumped up and ran to the doorway to the balcony before he could throw himself over the edge. In one swift move she took him by the shoulders and turned David around, and he kept running. Unbeknownst to Snow or David, James was behind their son, and David crashed right into James' leg. David fell to the floor, and before either of his parents could help him up, he jumped back up and resumed to run back into the halls. James looked at Snow and laughed.

"What is the kingdom going to think," He started, "when they learn my wife is using 'child-warfare' against me?" She laughed at his joke, and the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed caused him to laugh. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her tired body almost melt in his arms.

"You need to get some sleep, Snow. You're tired, and don't deny it; I can feel it." Snow nodded against his shoulder.

"Yes, I haven't been able to with _that _running around." She laughed and nodded towards the hallway. James stared at his wife's face. Her eyes had dark bags under them, and her eyelids had a tired droop to them. She looked back at him, and tiredly smiled.

"Go to sleep, Snow." Snow shook her head.

"No, I don't want to, you might need help with David and-"

"Snow, please. This is for your own good. I'll be fine with David." Snow nodded tiredly, and gave in. James left the room, and shut the door behind him. About thirty minutes later, he slightly opened the door, and smiled when he saw his wife cozily curled up under the quilt of their bed. He walked to her side, and found she was already asleep. He kissed her on the forehead, and at this, she woke up. He silently cursed himself for not remembering that she was a light sleeper.

"Why did you wake me up? You're the one who wanted me to get some sleep." Snow said in a groggy voice.

"Sorry. I forgot you were a light sleeper." He gave a small chuckle, and sat next to his wife. Eventually she fell back asleep. He heard her mumbling, and turned around to face her.

"What?" His wife was still asleep. He tried hard not to laugh when he realized she was talking in her sleep, and scooted in closer to her to listen.

_"Lancelot, just don't tell James." _She mumbled. His face twisted with confusion, and his heart sank.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ He thought, still confused. The way his wife spoke made it sound like she had said this before; like it was a memory. Surely, his wife would never betray him another man… right?

* * *

The next morning when Snow woke up, she lay in bed for several minutes, giving them time to talk. James decided he would ask about her dream now.

"Snow?"

"Hmm?" She was still a bit tired.

"I heard you talking in your sleep last night. What was that part about Lancelot?" She was worried, because she never wanted to tell him about that. But now, she decided she had no choice, and she sighed.

"Do you remember, several years back, when we were outside of your mother's cabin, and we had just buried her?" James nodded.

"Lancelot… Emma wouldn't be here without him. But not in the way you're thinking it. Before we were married, and we were in the forest camping with the army, I was captured by your father's knights; Lancelot. He took me to George's castle, and I talked to your father for a while." She saw the confusion on her husband's face. His father never made 'small-talk' without a reason.

"He ordered Lancelot to go get me some water. But while we talked, he told me about how he and his wife could never conceive a child, and so they adopted, or rather took, you instead. He said death was too good for you, and he said you needed to feel his pain. The drink that Lancelot gave me was poisoned, and it made me to where I could… never bear children." James' face was a mix of horror, and extreme anger towards his father. He waited, though, for Snow to continue.

"So, after that they put me back in the woods, but Lancelot offered to help me get to you. I agreed and accepted his help, and he led me to the cabin you were at. And, well, you know what happened after that. But, the last drop of water we found at Lake Nostos, your mother only acted like she drank it. When we had our small wedding for her, Lancelot had snuck it into that wedding cup, under Ruth's command, of course. And after we had buried your mother, and you used the amulet over my hand, that's when I figured it out; that Lancelot did all of that." James nodded, and took his wife hand, gently placing a kiss on the back of it.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I understand now. Lancelot deserves our thanks." Snow nodded, and smiled sadly. She even after about 7 years, she was still sad about losing him.

* * *

David woke up the next morning, and since he was now in a toddler bed, jumped up and ran to his parents' room. He opened to door, and saw his parents were still asleep. He ran to his mother's side of the bed.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Get up!" He jumped up and down at the side of the bed, and Snow began to stir. She opened her eyes, to see her son bouncing in front of her.

"What do you need, David?" She mumbled tiredly.

"Come here!" He tugged on her arm. She slowly and exhaustingly stood up, as her son tugged her by the arm into his nursery. He looked at something outside of the window, and pointed to it.

"Look." He whispered. Snow followed to the spot where his finger was pointing. There, perched on the balcony fence, was a pigeon, but Snow noticed something strange about it. She opened the door out on the balcony, and stepped outside.

"No, Mom! You're gonna scare it away!" His tiny, shrill voice called out. Snow continued to inch towards the pigeon, realizing a message was tied to its leg. She took the note from its leg, and it flew off.

"I TOLD you that you would scare it away!" Her son squealed. She paid no attention to him, as she read the letter with wide eyes.

"No…" She whispered. Her son looked confused, and he tugged at the bottom of her dress.

"Momma what's wrong?" She still hadn't looked up from the letter. When she did, she bolted out of the room, and back to her husband.

"James! Wake up, something's happened!" She shook his shoulder as hard as she could, and he sat up, yawned, and looked at his wife.

"What?" He looked at the letter in her hand.

"Read this." She shoved the letter into his hands. After a moment of silence with James reading the message, his face was filled with worry.

"Oh my God…" He put a hand to his forehead, and started at the floor. Snow sat down next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do we do?" She said as she wrapped her hands around his arm. He just shook his head, and read the letter again.

* * *

_My Dear Snow,_

_Have you forgotten about me already? Yes. I'm back in The Enchanted Forest, but I haven't forgotten about YOU. But I'm going to write this to you for one simple reason; I want my son back. I will give you 5 days until I come to pick him up. If you don't give him to me, we all know what will become of your family. So until then, have fun, say your goodbyes, and then he's coming to his real home._

_With lots of love,_

_Regina_

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_**Oooh! The Queen is back! What's going to happen? Yes, I am once again leaving you in suspense! Find out in chapter 13 soon. If you want all-things-OUAT, or updates on the story, you can follow me on Twitter oliviashircliff! Thank you for reading!**_


	13. The Witch Is Back

**The Witch Is Back**

"Snow? Did you need something?" Henry walked into the courtyard. His grandmother had asked him to meet her there.

"Sit down, Henry." She was sitting on the ledge of the fountain, as always. Henry sat next to her.

"You sound worried. Is something wrong?" Henry faced her.

"It's… it's Regina. She's back, and she wants to have you back." Snow was always straight to the point with her grandson.

"What? No, no. I won't go with her. I'll fight, if I have to. She can't take me from you all." He put an arm around Snow.

"Henry, read this." She placed the paper in his hands. His face went from worry to doubt in a matter of seconds.

"But… how did she get here?" Snow shook her head.

"We don't know."

"We? Who else knows?" Snow cupped her face in her hands.

"James. We haven't told your mother yet."

"Oh… but, if I don't go with her, she'll kill all of you. I can't let that happen. If I have to go with her to protect you, then so be it. I would fight, but… it's no use. We know all she is more powerful than us." Henry still doubted.

"No, Henry. Don't say that. She can't take you, I won't let her. And no, she isn't more powerful than us. She just got here, how do you expect her to have her entire army back?" Snow questioned her grandson.

"Her magic, that's how she's powerful. We don't stand a chance."

"Yes we _do_, Henry. Where did the old Henry go? Never giving up? What happened to_ him_?"

"Reality happened, Snow." She was taken aback. Not only was he right, but he sounded exactly like her husband. James doubted the entire situation as well. Henry stood up, and left.

As Snow sat, alone, she thought deeply about what was about to happen. They had only four days left until Regina came to claim her son. Snow wasn't going to give her grandson to that witch that easily, and she sure as hell wasn't going to sacrifice her family in the process. She had to find a way around this, without anyone dying. Not even Regina. As horrible as she was, Snow didn't think Regina deserved death. Snow's face was lifted, and a smile crossed her lips, almost looking devious. She snuck upstairs, and changed into riding gear and armor. She looped a bow around her back, and tied a quiver of arrows across her chest. She fastened a sword around her waist, and got out of the castle without being seen. She went to the stables, and found her horse. She left, headed towards the place that could be her final resting place.

Regina's castle.

* * *

"Snow?" James opened their bedroom door. He looked around, but she wasn't there.

_Where is she? _He thought. He decided they should tell Emma about Regina's return together, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Snow, Henry?" James passed his grandson in the halls.

"No. The last time I saw her was about 30 minutes ago. She was telling me about Regina out by the fountain. You should check there." James sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"I already have…" James crossed both arms across his chest.

"Oh. Have you checked the stables? Maybe she's there, or she went someplace." He shrugged, and James nodded.

"Thanks." James walked through the halls, and out to the stables.

"Snow? Sweetie are you in here?" He came to her horse's stall, and the horse was gone. He sighed at the empty stall. He wondered where she could have gone, when a terrible thought crossed his mind. Had she gone to face Regina alone?

* * *

"Regina!" She pounded with her fist on the doors of the palace. A door swung open, revealing an empty room. Confused, Snow stepped inside, the door slamming behind her.

"Snow, dear, come sit down." There was Regina, sitting at a table, with a chair opposite of her. Cautiously, Snow sat in the chair, and stared at Regina.

"Why are you here? I was to meet you at your home in 3 days. Does something trouble you, my sweet Snow?" Regina's age had really gotten to her. Her face was showing almost every crease, and her hair had even started to go from black to dark gray.

"Oh, drop the act. You know why I'm here. Henry. He won't be coming with you." Regina laughed at Snow.

"But you know what will happen if you don't give him to me. You, Emma, and your Charming will be dead if you don't." Regina was still smirking fiendishly, but Snow just laughed.

"What?" Regina growled. She was confused as to why Snow was laughing.

"You're forgetting one. I guess you haven't heard." Snow was still giggling.

"What do you mean?" Regina's face was twisted with even more anger and confusion. Snow sat forward and smiled a grim smile at her.

* * *

His horse's hoof beats against the heard ground was giving James a headache, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was saving his wife from Regina. He was willing to die for Snow there, if it meant saving her life. She had more potential than he did. After all, deep down inside of himself he always saw her as a better parent than he was. His children needed her, and if she died, he would never be able to forgive himself. James looked over his shoulder at his grandson, who shared the same worried face.

"Don't worry Henry. Snow's going to be okay." James told him.

"Are you sure?" Henry doubted. James looked down. He usually had a feeling in his heart that let him know she was okay. She was a part of him, and he had this feeling ever since they met. He never answered Henry's question.

* * *

"I've got a son now. Yes, that's right; I've got two children while you have none, and I've got a husband while you're all alone in this empty house. Whatever happened to Daniel, my _dear Regina_?" Snow was teasing her about her dead love. Regina's blood boiled with hate and sadness, and in one move, she stood up, and froze Snow in the chair. As hard as she tried, Snow couldn't move. Regina moved towards Snow, and hovered a hand over the woman's heart.

"I've waited long enough for this, Snow. You can't just think that I won't react to everything you say. It was only a matter of time before I killed you and your pathetic family, anyway."

Regina drove her hand into Snow's chest, without even blinking.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

**_Here it is! Chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting chapter 14 soon!_**


	14. Ashes

**Ashes**

The pain was immense, but Snow couldn't move to fight it.

_"Don't… please… my son." _Snow tried hard to whisper out this one sentence, but the hate in Regina's eyes only grew.

"I could say the same!" Regina furiously shouted. Her eyes bore into Snow's. Regina had enough, and tore Snow's heart from her chest. With a horrific look still on her face, Snow fell to the ground. Her beating heart was in Regina's hand. Now, James and Henry had come in.

"Snow!" James ran to his wife on the ground. James turned and faced Regina.

"What did you do to her?!" James looked at the heart in Regina's hand with horror.

_"No, Snow… my Snow…" _He looked back down to her, whispering these words. He brushed the hair from her face, and kissed her lips. She was still barely breathing, but this was no use. Henry stood behind Regina, witnessing all of this.

"Snow?" Henry said, with a quivering voice. Regina had begun to laugh.

"I finally did it. I got rid of her." She said gruesomely. James was still cradling Snow in his arms, weeping.

"Snow, please…" He didn't know what he was pleading her to do, but he wanted her to do something; move, open her eyes; just _something_. Finally, she did do something. Her eyes slowly opened, to see her husband with tears streaking down his face. She lifted one hand and put it on his cheek, and he brought up his hand and cradled hers.

"James." She whispered. He looked back at her with sad, disheartened eyes.

"I love you." At this, tears rolled down his face faster, and he was shaking.

"I love you too." He brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Snow, you'll be okay." She shook her head, weakly.

"No I won't. Take care of them for me." James knew exactly who "them" was. David, Henry, and Emma.

"Snow, I will, but you're going to be okay."

"No. I love you, Charming." She said again.

"She's right," Regina growled, "She _won't _be okay." Regina squeezed the heart in her palms as hard as she could, causing Snow to sit upright and clutch her heart; or rather, where it used to be. Ashes of what used to be Snow's heart poured from Regina's hand to the ground. But instead of being black ashes, these were white; they were pure, just like Snow is, or was. Snow's now limp body was being once again cradled by James. James kissed her again, his tears running down onto her cheeks. Except this time, she wasn't breathing. Not even barely.

Henry, now furious, swung at Regina with his sword, embedding it into her side. Regina gasped, both in pain and surprise. She hadn't expected Henry to do such a thing. Henry was also shocked; he didn't know he had it in him to try to kill her. Regina fell to the ground, now.

James could not let go of his wife. He couldn't take his eyes away from her face. Her body was going cold in his arms, and he still wept. Her last words still rang in his head. _I love you,Charming. _

_"I love you too." _He whispered. Her skin was now as white as what she was named for; snow. Regina was now unconscious from blood loss, and Henry was ready to leave. James wouldn't budge, though. He never wanted to let go of his wife.

He had said he would always protect her. But the one time she needed it, he couldn't save her. This would hang over his head for the rest of his life.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and stood up, still clutching her in his arms.

* * *

"Mom! We need help, come here! Quick!" Henry said as he opened the door to her room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Emma stood up from her bed, wondering why her son had awakened her in the middle of the night.

"It's Snow." Emma, now terrified, rushed out of the room in panic. James had already told her about Snow's disappearance, so she knew something horribly wrong must have happened.

* * *

Emma approached her father with caution. He was on the balcony, sitting. He was leaning over something, but she couldn't see. As she got closer, her heart dropped as she saw that it was her mother.

"Oh my God…" Emma's voice was breaking. She looked at her pale mother, and her hands flew to her mouth. She kneeled down next to her father. She put her hand on Snow's arm, and feeling the icy flesh made Emma's body go numb.

"No… Mom… It can't be." Emma began to sob. James sat motionless, his eyes closed, and tears still sliding down his cheeks. Henry left them to be alone, and went to his own room. In the solitude of his room, he silently wept.

"Emma… I couldn't save her." James slowly and softly spoke.

"No, Dad. It wasn't your fault." Emma then put her arm around him. James sat frozen again, and said nothing. After a long period of silence, Emma turned to her father, tears still clouding her face.

"Dad… we should bury her. She needs to have that dignity." James nodded softly.

* * *

After days had passed, and the burial took place, James sat next to his wife's grave. It was near her favorite spot; by the ledge on the fountain that she always sat on. He sat, reading the engraving on the headstone over and over. The headstone that was made for her was beautiful; it was white marble, and it was arched into a curve. On the top was a statue of a bluebird. James' attention then went to the object he held in his hands. Another lone tear streaked down his face. It was his mother's ring, the ring he had given her years back when he proposed to her. It hadn't been off of her finger since then. James ached with pain. Half of him was gone, passed into another life. She was waiting for him to find her again. He would always find her.

* * *

One of the most heartbreaking things about Snow's death was David's reaction. He was confused as to where his mother went, and everyday he would ask Emma "When is mom coming home?". This shattered Emma's heart, knowing that Snow would never 'come home', and David would be wondering every day.

* * *

For days, James didn't move from the side of his wife's grave. He just sat there, silently crying, reading the engraving constantly. He didn't eat, and he didn't sleep, so his health was quickly going downhill. Emma and Henry would occasionally go out and talk to him, and try to convince him to come inside, but nothing worked. He was persistent to sit next to his Snow for the rest of his life.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_****__**Ugh this chapter was so emotionally hard for me to write! But I hope you liked it. Chapter 15 soon!**_


	15. Be With Her

**Be With Her**

After almost 2 weeks of not moving, James finally stood up, and left her grave. It tore him up inside, but he knew it was the right thing for his family. He hadn't forgotten the words he told her, to take care of _them. _Emma and Henry were surprised when James came back, because they hadn't expected it. When James finally walked into the noisy dining hall after cleaning himself up, the entire room fell silent. Emma finally stood up and moved towards him. She gently wrapped her arms around him, and put her head on his shoulder. He did the same.

"I miss her." He softly said. This almost brought Emma to tears again.

"I know, me too." She whispered. They slowly pulled away, and Emma offered a sad smile.

"It'll be okay." She tried reassuring him. She could tell by his facial expression that he didn't fully believe her. Snow was a part of him, the thing that kept him going. With her gone, life had no point; life had no happiness.

He sat next to Henry and Emma, and slowly ate his food. He was hungry, but this was the first time in many years that he ate a meal without her. His head ached from the lack of sleep.

James didn't sleep well that night, with visions of his dead wife clouding his dreams, he was fearful that those visions would turn into horrible nightmares. So, he didn't want to sleep. He would occasionally go to the balcony and stare into the blackness of the night. Sometimes hate would build up inside of him for Regina. His wife would still be here if it weren't for Regina.

When the night hours finally dwindled into day, James was awoken and his attention was caught by a dim light in his room. But it wasn't the sun. It was something small, sitting on the dresser. He stood up, and walked over to it. It was Snow's ring. He remembered its enchantment. The closer it was to her, the brighter it glowed. He stared in amazement at what was now happening to the ring.

It grew brighter, and brighter. He smiled for the first time in weeks. She was here, with him. A tear of happiness fell to the floor, and his picked up the ring.

_"Snow…" _He whispered. He wanted to laugh, and run around. She was still here, and she was watching over him. James almost felt whole again, but still not quite. He wanted to talk to her, to hug her, to kiss her. She was there, but not… _there._ His heart ached again, and he longed to be near her. He couldn't help it, so he went back out into the courtyard. He read the engraving on the headstone once more.

**SNOW WHITE**

_A wife fought for, a mother loved, and the most_

_amazing woman any man could hope to have._

_Dearest Snow, you will be missed._

_I will always find you, Snow._

He smiled, and placed his hand on top of the still freshly packed-in dirt. He moved his hand over it, and stopped the unfamiliar feel of something. He looked down, and smiled, with more tears gleaming in his eyes. There, at the top of the mound of dirt, was a white flower. Her body had only been buried there for a few weeks, and now this was there. Surely, it was somehow her doing. He could feel it. That feeling in his heart that let him know she was okay had returned. He hadn't felt that since Snow left to go to Regina. He sighed in relief, and he found himself longing even more to see her.

Then his hands found his way to the headstone, and he traced his fingers over her engraved name. He kissed his fingertips, and placed the kiss on her name. James dropped his hand, and gently took one of the flower's petals in between his fingers. He sadly smiled, and stood up. He went back inside, into David's room. The child was playing with toys on the floor. James sat next to him.

"Hi, daddy." David said without looking up from his toys.

"Hey, buddy. Whatcha doing?" James asked with a smile. David shrugged.

"Just waiting." He said in his small voice.

"Waiting for what?" James smiled.

"For Mommy to get home." James' smile faded, and his heart dropped. Hearing his son say this made him want to cry, and tell him that she wasn't coming home. But for Snow, he had to be strong.

"Oh… I see." James choked back tears as his son asked his next question.

"When is she gonna be home? She's been gone for a real long time." James stared off into the distance.

"She's… she's not going to come home for a while. You'll just have to wait." James was beginning to not be able to hold himself together, so he had to leave quickly.

"I'm going to go talk to your sister, okay?" James excused himself, but instead went to his own bedroom.

He sat at the side that Snow would usually sleep at, facing away from the door. He began to silently sob again, not wanting to alert his son. But the quiet crying was no use, when he heard the small feet come from behind him.

"Daddy what's wrong?" The child stared up at his father's face.

"Nothing, I'm alright." James wiped away his tears, but he couldn't fool his son. He had Snow's smarts, and her wits.

"You don't look alright." James said nothing, while his son looked up at him in silence.

"Is it Mommy? Do you miss her?" David finally broke the silence.

"Yes, I do." James nodded.

"It's okay, though. You're gonna see her soon." James nodded, and his son left.

* * *

That night, James was getting ready for bed. The ring on the dresser was glowing whenever he entered the room, so he felt comfort know that she was there. He dug around in the dresser, looking for something to sleep in. He lifted a neatly folded stack of shirts, to see a bundle of fabric around something. Being curious, he took the bundle and sat down at a small desk in his room. He carefully unwrapped the object, and a dagger was revealed. This dagger was familiar. Then, he recognized it.

Five years back when they fought Maleficent, this was the dagger she had used to save his life. He sadly smiled, remembering this. She had apparently kept the dagger. He traced the blade with his fingers, and his son's words rang in his head.

_You're gonna see her soon._

James closed his eyes, and sighed. He wouldn't see her soon. He would have to wait another 60 or so years of his life to see her. An idea crossed his mind, and he was hesitant of it. James opened his eyes, and he looked at the ring. It grew brighter; brighter than he had ever seen it before.

_I'm going to see you soon, Snow, _He thought, _I'm going to see you tonight._

James closed his eyes again, and slowly brought the blade to his neck, and pressed it against his skin.

* * *

**_Message from the author_****_Wow! This chapter was EXTREMELY painful for me to write! The last few chapters have been very depressing, so expect a little bit of happiness soon ;) Chapter 16 soon! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading 3_**


	16. Through The Pain

**Through The Pain**

Emma grabbed the knife from James' hands.

"Dad, what are you _doing?!_" James had his back to her.

"Ending it; I can't live without her, Emma." Emma shook her head.

"This isn't how to do it. She wouldn't want you to die in this horrible way." James turned and faced her now.

"Really? Because _she _died in a horrible way!" James turned back around to face away from her. Emma now felt guilty for what she had said, and regret it entirely.

"Dad, what would she say if she saw you doing this?" She put her hand on his back. James sighed.

"She wouldn't want me to do this… she'd be upset." He still stared off into the distance.

"So do what she would want you to do; the _right_ _thing_." James sat silent for a few moments. Emma decided she should give him a few moments alone; taking the dagger with her, of course. James looked at the glowing ring.

_"I'm so sorry, Snow." _James whispered. He picked up the glowing ring, and it was warm. Strange.

A warm breeze then washed over him, and lingered in the room; he knew it was her. His Snow was there, in the room with him. He smiled, but he still longed to see her. He decided he should try to get some sleep, now that she was there. He would feel more comfortable if he did so.

* * *

_Snow was standing in the middle of the castle hallway. James opened his eyes, and saw his wife there._

_"Snow?" She turned around and face him._

_"Charming!" She ran to him, and hugged him. He had begun to cry, and he placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"Snow, I miss you."_

_"I miss you too." She spoke into his shoulder, still locked in his arms._

_"But you have to be strong, James. For our son and daughter, and for Henry. They need you. I need you too, but a mother always has to do what's best for her child, just like Ruth said. You have to wait to come see me, James. Don't end your life now. I died early, but that doesn't mean you should." She pressed her forehead against his. He nodded._

_"I will Snow." Snow smiled._

_"Your mother is up here, too, James. We've been catching up. She wants to see you, too, but it's time for you to wake up. I love you." She kissed him, and he closed his eyes._

* * *

When James opened his eyes, he looked beside him on the bed. He placed his hand on the empty spot beside him, and one tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

A subtle knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" Emma called.

"It's me. Can I come in?" James was outside of the door.

"Yeah, sure." Emma sat up from her bed. James slowly walked in and sat next to her. He was clutching an object in the palm of his hands, but Emma couldn't see it.

"What's up?" Emma asked, still looking at his clasped hands.

"I had a dream, it was her. She told me to be strong, for you, David, and Henry. She told me not to end my life now, and she said… she said just because she died early doesn't mean I have to." James sighed.

"See?" Emma smiled, and her voice started to break down with tears.

"But that's not why I'm here. I want you to have this." He placed the object he had in his hands into hers.

"Dad… thanks, but you should have it." Emma looked down at Snow's ring in her hands. It glowed, at her touch.

"No, please. She would have wanted you to have it." Emma sadly smiled.

"Thanks." She held the ring up, and looked at it.

"Dad?" She still curiously stared at the ring, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes?"

"Was this gemstone always red? I thought it was green."

"No, it _is _green. Let me see that." James took the ring and stared at it. Emma was in fact right; the gemstone had turned red. He smiled at the ring.

"She did this." He chuckled.

"Wow… really?" Emma was in awe.

"I don't see how anything else could have done it." The ring sparkled in his hands. He could almost feel her arms wrapped around him, and he could almost hear a whisper in his ear.

_I love you._

His memory wandered, back when she was still alive, but when David wasn't; this was when she was pregnant with their son.

_"James, come here, quick!" James worriedly rushed to his wife, nine months pregnant._

_"What's wrong?" She was sitting on the fountain, of course. She yanked his hand from his side, and placed it on her stomach. She laughed and he felt a kick. Overly relieved, he laughed and sat down next to her, with her still pressing his hand into her stomach._

_"Any day, now." She giggled. Another kick._

_"I can't wait." James leaned against his wife, and kissed her cheek._

* * *

James sat next to Snow's grave again that afternoon, and didn't leave until midnight. He sat at the exact spot where they had sat in his flashback. It was peaceful out there, especially if he was at his wife's side. The breeze that blew through the courtyard stirred the flower that grew on top of her grave. He thought of Regina, and he thought about the day she killed his wife. Of course, he wanted vengeance, but he wasn't sure if Snow wanted him to do that. He would soon have to tell David that Snow wasn't coming home, and that would crush his heart. He didn't know if he could do it. James thought of his son, so he decided he would go upstairs and check on him. He gently opened the door to the toddler's room, to be startled by a figure standing over his son. The figure turned around. He was bewildered.

"Snow?" She was glowing white, and she was translucent. Was he hallucinating? He reached out to touch her shoulder, but he felt nothing. She still stood there, and smiled at him.

"Good evening, Charming." She laughed. He went to hug her, but in a blink, she faded away. He looked around the room. She was definitely gone, but he _knew _he hadn't imagined it.

He slowly walked back to his room, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Was it really her? Had his imagination dreamt that? No, it_ really_ happened.

Was she real? Yes, but he couldn't touch her. Had he seen her spirit? He was pretty superstitious, but that was too much.

She was gone, but she wasn't wholly gone. She was with him, their son, daughter, and grandson. She was watching over them. This thought brought a smile to James' face.

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

_****__**Once again, my tears couldn't help but spill out while writing this chapter! I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, chapter 17 soon.**_


	17. Be Free

**Be Free**

Forty slow years passed, since Snow's death. James had learned to be happy again, but he didn't dare look at another woman. He waited patiently for his time to come, so he could see Snow again, someday. Now that forty years had gone by, David understands his mother's untimely death, and knows just who did it. James told him stories of the awful woman, and told him the story of when he killed her, last. Emma was now 75, Henry is 57, Snow would have been 80, James is 77, and David is now 45. Unfortunately, most of the dwarves had passed away from old age, and Granny was lost as well.

James was eager to meet Snow once again, for his time was almost up. David promised James one thing before he would die; to make sure Snow's death was not in vain; she needed to be avenged. James disagreed; he couldn't lose his son to her as well. Emma and Henry, although Emma was weak, agreed to come with him. Henry was a skilled fighter by then, so he assumed he could take Regina on. They had left her on the floor of her palace, bleeding, so they weren't exactly sure if she was still alive. But years ago, when James had seen her spirit over David, had let him know something. Snow was still there for a reason; she had unfinished business. Which to James, meant Regina.

James didn't want to lose his son, daughter, and grandson to Regina, a horrible death like Snow, but he had no authority over it. He was old, and weak; he would do everything in his power to protect them, but he didn't have much power left. Regina needed to die, that was final. He knew Snow wouldn't want that, be she had killed her. Her thoughts on that might be different, now. Throughout the forty years between now and her death, James had more occurrences with her. It varied from dreams, to the ring glowing, and to very rare appearances of her at the castle. She was ageless; she still stayed young, fresher than she was when she died. About 25 years old, was James' guess. Also, no matter what happened, through the forty years, the little white flower that grew on her grave never changed. It didn't die, it was eternal. James secretly liked to think that it represented their love- never ending, pure, and beautiful. Just like her.

One day, David, Emma, Henry, and James sat at their round table, discussing what to do with Regina. It was just them, no guards or knights.

"I want her dead before you die, Dad." David looked at his father, studying every crease on his face.

"No, Mom wouldn't want that." Emma spoke up. James shook his head.

"I don't know Emma… She killed Snow. I mean, I know Snow's not one for death, but this has gone on too long." James said. He looked around the table at their confused faces.

"James, you aren't actually suggesting we kill her?" Henry looked at him with worried eyes. There was a long pause.

"Somewhere inside of that cold heart, she still loves me as her son." Henry broke the silence, and Emma grumbled.

"Dad, listen to me, I never knew my mother fully because of this woman. Please, she _needs_ to die." David stared back at him. James wanted to cry at the face he made. His son looked back at him with Snow's face. David's ebony hair was small neat curls, just like James'. His face was just like Snow's, and his nose scrunched up the same way Snow's did when he laughed. His son's face reminded him of her every day, and it was something that was difficult to look past.

James stared off into the distance, daydreaming. He never thought he would ever be talking about avenging Snow's death. He had hoped they'd die about the same time, so one of them wouldn't have to wait for the other.

"Kill her." He muttered. Anger boiled inside of him. His wife never deserved that, but Regina deserves it.

"What?" Emma leaned in. She was astonished. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Alright. We'll have to prepare, and train-" David was interrupted by Henry.

"Wait, James, do you really think this is just?" James looked at Henry, with confidence in his eyes.

"Killing Snow wasn't just. This is the right thing to do. Regina deserves it." Hate for Regina in him grew more. Henry leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

"Okay then." He said softly.

"Emma, what do you say?" David asked. Everyone turned to her.

"Okay. For mom."

* * *

Emma, David, and Henry had begun to get dressed in armor, and Emma decided to take her mother's bow and arrows, the ones that she died with years ago. Henry took James' sword, and David took Snow's sword. James had given the sword to David when he was a teenager, when he was teaching him how to fight. They trained for days, with Emma a bit rusty with her age, they decided that the bow and arrows were best for her. David was a prodigy in fighting, and since he was still fairly young, he could move as fast as his mother while fighting. Soon enough, they had trained enough, and they were ready to go take Regina on.

"Emma! David! We're ready." Henry had been preparing horses to leave, and Emma and David were saying their goodbyes to James.

"Goodbye Dad." Emma hugged her father, and he hugged back.

"Be careful." James weakly said. David hugged his father, and said goodbye.

"Bye, Dad. Let's hope we all come back in good health." David left with Emma, and James came with them to the door. They all three mounted horses, and took off down the road towards Regina's palace.

James watched as the only three people left in his life that he loved left, to be possibly killed. After almost an hour of staring at the empty road, James went to Snow's grave. Usually, whenever he came to the grave, he would look at the flower first thing. But this time, it was gone. There wasn't even a mark where the stem has been ripped from the earth. James was confused, but eventually paid no mind to it. He sat on the ground, next to the headstone.

"Protect them, Snow. If one of them goes to join you, tell them I love them." James placed one hand on the headstone, and let a few tears fall to the ground, before going back inside. He sat at the desk in his room, and decided to write for a bit before they got back. He opened the drawer to find a quill, but found something else. He picked up the object in shock, and eventually began to wept at the sight of it.

The white flower. It was the same one that had been on Snow's grave. Now, it was up here, with him. But it wasn't unexplained, it was her. He could feel it. He was amazed that even after she was dead, she still left him little surprises to find. He smiled through his tears. He stood up, went back to the front door, and watched the empty road once more.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Emma shouted. She was in the front, followed by Henry, and David the last one. They reached the front of her castle, and it looked dark inside. It was quiet, and it didn't feel right. Was she even there?

David slowly walked up to the front doors, and tried to open it. Surprisingly, the door opened, revealing an empty corridor.

"Regina!" Henry yelled. A faint voice was heard.

"Henry?" The old woman materialized from the darkness.

"Henry, it's you!" Regina began to walk towards Henry when he raised his sword.

"Step back. You know why I'm here. You killed Snow, now you need to pay." Regina's eyes darted to the unfamiliar man standing with him, then realized who he was. She smiled, sarcastically.

"And _you _must be Snow's son. What a pleasure to meet you." Regina's sarcastic smile faded into a scowl.

"You killed my mother. She's not going to die in vain." David was completely serious when he spoke theses words, but Regina just laughed.

"We'll see about that." Then she turned to face Emma.

"So, you're here, too. I almost didn't recognize you." Emma scowled.

"You poor thing, the years really have gotten to you, haven't they?" Emma pointed to the wrinkles that creased Regina's face. Regina scoffed, and looked over the group once more.

"So, looks like old Charming isn't here to _avenge_ his wife? Hmph." Regina chuckled sarcastically. This set David over the edge. He swung his sword at Regina, so he was the first to fight.

"No, that would be me." David swung again.

"So, we're doing this now?" Regina stepped back.

"Apparently we are." Henry grumbled. Emma ran, clutching her bow and arrows, to a better vantage point. She couldn't risk hitting her son or brother with an arrow. Aiming the bow at Regina, she sent an arrow towards her. It pierced Regina's leg, not quite the best shot Emma could have hoped for, but good enough. Henry swung at Regina, and Regina grabbed his arm before he could hit her.

"Henry, don't do this. I'm your mother." Regina said sympathetically.

"No. She is." He looked at Emma, who was now at the top of a staircase, with an arrow pointed straight at Regina's head. With a grunt, David swung his sword at Regina while she was still distracted. The sword found its way into her heart, and she fell to the ground. She wasn't breathing, and blood exited the wound. Emma lowered her bow slowly.

"My mother is dead because of you. Your death won't ever bring her back, but it will allow her to rest in peace." David looked down at the dead woman.

* * *

James stared at the road, still empty. The sun had begun to set, and he worried. He looked up at the pink clouds, illuminated by the setting sun.

"Snow, please. Let me know if they are okay." James stared at the sky for a moment, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around. Tears formed in his old eyes.

"Snow." He smiled. His wife was behind him, this was another rare occurrence of where he saw her spirit. He hugged the spirit, and she hugged back.

"They're okay. I can go home now." She smiled, and slowly faded into dust in his arms. He whispered in a voice broken with tears of happiness.

"Be free."

* * *

_**Message from the author**_

**_"They're okay. I can go home now." _**

_**I literally broke down in tears at this part. **_

_**Thank you for reading, and though it may seem like it is all over, not yet! I hope you enyjoyed, last chapter will be posted soon! 3**_


	18. Home

**Home**

James counted his blessings as he saw three horses ride up to the castle. He was still thinking about that last conversation he had with his wife. She was free, resting finally. Emma was leading Henry and David up to James.

"We're okay." Emma hugged her father.

"And Regina?" James asked as he pulled away from his daughter.

"Dead. I killed her for Mom. I did it for her." David smiled and hugged James.

"Henry, are you going to be okay? I mean, somewhere inside you still loved her." Henry shook his head.

"That love died when Snow did." Henry stated eloquently. James nodded, and thought for a moment.

"I want to tell you all something that happened to me while you were gone."

* * *

Emma had tears in her eyes, as did Henry and David.

"She was here?" Emma asked. James nodded.

"Yes. She's finally home. She's free." James smiled, with tears in his eyes as well.

"I can't believe it." David shook his head, and smiled. Henry spoke up now.

"She's free…"

* * *

James lay in his bed, immobilized by pain. His old body was weakening by the moment. Three weeks had passed since Regina was killed, and Snow was freed. Emma opened the door to her father's room.

"How are you doing?" Emma held his hand with both of hers.

"It's almost time Emma. I'm about to see her." James closed his eyes.

"Tell her I love her for me, will you?" James gave a weak nod. Emma smiled through tears. Her father's last hours with her would be peaceful and calm, she could feel it.

"I will. I will for all of you." He meant Henry, David, and her.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" He lifted one eyelid up slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" James was confused now.

"Back in Storybrooke, I treated you horribly. And when I found out you were my parents, it hardly changed. Before you die, I just want you to know; I love you, don't forget that. Tell Mom that I'm sorry, too. I was confused, you were my same age, but you were also my parents. Ever since Mom died, I've been feeling guilty that I never told her how I actually felt. Please forgive me." James sighed.

"It's okay. We love you, we always have. I'm sure she forgives you." Emma nodded, and blinked tears out of her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone." Emma still held his hand.

"Don't worry. You're next to come join us." James joked, and they both laughed a little bit. There was a long silence, until James finally spoke up.

"Emma, it won't be much longer. I want you to do me a favor. Go get Henry and David, and come back here with them. I need to talk with all three of you." Emma nodded, and did what he asked.

About ten minutes later, all three of them were in the room with him.

"I want you to help me downstairs to the courtyard." Emma was a little confused. He was about to pass away, why did he need to go down there?

"What? Why?" David asked what they were all thinking.

"I want to die next to my wife." Emma smiled, along with David and Henry.

"Let's help him up." Henry walked over to one side of the bed, and all three of the helped him downstairs.

* * *

James sat on a bench next to his wife's grave. He had it built there not long ago, along with a tree planted behind it, offering some shade. But it was just as the peak of morning. Emma sat down next to James, and David sat down on the other side of him.

"I love you all. I don't have much time left. I want you to know that." James smiled. He held his daughter's hand, the ring still on it. The gemstone was still red, and it still amazed him at how it had changed.

"We love you too, James." Henry said. James stared at his wife's headstone.

"I want you to bury me next to her."

"We know." Emma laughed.

* * *

They talked for a while, and James knew it was time.

"Goodbye. I love you. I'm going home."

"Love you." Emma said softly.

"I love you too; bye Dad." David whispered through tears.

"I'm going to miss you." Henry choked back tears.

James closed his eyes, and everything went still. He was leaned against Emma, and she felt his breathing slowly cease.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

* * *

He was buried next to Snow, and they all knew he was finally happy. Emma wept for days, both of her parents now gone. She had searched for them her entire life, and now she's lost them again. But she knew they would be watching over her; she wasn't alone.

She would sit on the bench, and stare at the two headstones in the moonlight, every night after his death. The engraving on his headstone read;

**KING JAMES**

_The most wonderful father, husband, and hero._

_A greatest leader, and the bravest person you'll ever know._

_We love you, Dad._

* * *

James found himself in a world of white; white grass, white sky, and a beautiful city. It was silver or gold, something sparkling, and gates made of gold, studded with pearls. He opened them into the city, and it was full of people. James looked around, because the only person on his mind was Snow. He knew he was dead, and he knew he was in the afterlife. He wanted to finally see his wife after 40 years. As he walked around, he noticed everyone looked about the same age; around their mid-twenties. He reached up and felt his own face. No wrinkles, and he felt somewhat rejuvenated. He was young again, thank goodness for that.

Then, he saw her.

"Snow!" She turned and faced him, with an ear-to-ear grin.

"James!" They pushed their way through the many people that walked the streets of the city. They almost hurt each other when they both threw their arms around each other.

"Charming," She sobbed into his shoulder, "I've been waiting for you."

"Me too." He wept.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too, Snow." He hugged her tighter.

For many moments, they stood there, in silence, wanting to savor their reunion forever. Snow finally broke the silence.

"Come, I have a home here. Ruth is there, too." Snow grabbed his hand, and led him deeper into the shining city. He was eager to see his mother again, and catch up with his wife. She finally stopped at a house, and pushed the door open. The house was simple, and it was much like her apartment in Storybrooke. There, on the sofa, sat his mother.

"Son!" She stood up. He almost didn't recognize her. She was young, too.

"Mother." He was still crying. Snow smiled at their reunion.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" Snow asked. James nodded, and hugged his wife again. This time, their lips locked, neither of them not wanting to move away.

* * *

"I wonder what he's doing up there right now." Emma whispered to Henry and David.

"Probably happy with Snow." Henry said. Emma gave a happy nod.

"Not probably, definitively. He's up there with her right now." She looked up at the sky. She was once again sitting next to their graves.

* * *

"Snow, David's grown into a fine man. He's just like you." Snow giggled, and blushed a bit.

"Tell me something I don't know." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" He shot her a perplexed look, and Snow looked at Ruth. They both shared a laugh, and Snow stood up.

"Follow me." She took his hand and led him to another room. It was a very small room, no bigger than a supply closet. There was a floor length window, but it didn't show what was outside of their house. It was blacked out, and Snow turned to him. She took his hand, and placed it next to the window on the wall.

"Close your eyes." She said. He did as she asked.

"Now, think of someone still alive." He did this.

"Open your eyes." She smiled, and he looked at the glass. It showed Emma, and exactly what she was doing at the moment. She was looking at the sky, talking to David and Henry.

"I spent most of my time here before you came. I was with you, David, Emma, and Henry." She giggled.

"But how did you do all of that? Moving the flower?" Snow looked back at the window, and reached her hand towards it. Her hand went through the glass, and she looked at James.

"They won't be able to see us. Come on!" She laughed. He followed her into the glass.

* * *

Emma stood up, and looked at the two graves. Grass had grown over the mound the buried Snow, and the mound that buried James was still freshly turned dirt. The flower that once grew on Snow's grave was gone, but now there was another flower. This time, it was between the two graves. The sight brought a smile to Emma's face.

* * *

James followed her through, and they stood in the middle of the courtyard, behind the three people in front of them. James turned around, and saw the window, almost like a doorway, still there.

"Look at them. Look what we created." Snow pointed at David and Emma. James looped his arm around Snow's shoulder. They listened to what their children and grandchild were talking about, until Snow faced James. She looked back at Emma, and slowly approached her.

* * *

Something caught Emma's eye, and she looked down. Her mother's ring was gleaming, and she knew Snow was close.

"All of you, look." Emma held her hand up, and showed the ring to David and Henry.

"She's here. I wonder if Dad is with her too…" David wondered.

* * *

James wanted so badly to answer his son, so he turned to Snow.

"Just make physical contact. That's how you can talk to them." Snow had already known what he wanted, and then she nodded towards David. Slowly, James moved towards his son, and put his hand on his shoulder, just like Snow had done to him.

_"I'm here." _He whispered, and quickly took his hand away.

* * *

David whipped his head around, and looked to where he heard a whisper.

"Dad?" What he said startled the others.

"David? Who are you talking to?" Emma turned around to look where he was looking, and saw nothing.

"He… he just spoke to me. He's here." A smiled settled on David's lips.

"Really?" Emma was bewildered.

"Yeah. He said 'I'm here'. I swear, I didn't imagine it."

* * *

Snow let out a laugh, and watched her son tell Emma and Henry about what he had just experienced. James moved over to Snow, and embraced her.

"I'm glad to finally have you back." James said, as Snow happily sighed in his arms.

"Me too." She let go, and looked back at David, Henry, and Emma, and went back through the window, back to their home. James followed her, and took one last look at the three. The sun was setting, and everything was peaceful, once again.

* * *

Neither of them wanted to let go. Snow and James both gazed at the sunset in the beautiful city, and held each other in their arms. The sun reflected off of the shining buildings, adding a romantic ambiance.

"Charming?" Snow turned her head to look at James.

"Yes?" He stared deep into her eyes, and smiled.

"You found me." She smiled.

"I will always find you, and now I don't have to look anymore. I won't lose you ever again." He said when she put her head under his neck.

"Not unless you can't catch me." She broke their embrace, and ran off into the gleaming city. He laughed and chased after her.

"You can't hide from me!" He yelled.

"I will always find you!"

* * *

**_Message from the author_**

**_Looks like the Charming family has finally had their happy ending! I want to thank those of you who have stayed with the story from the start, and all of you who have read it! Your reviews have been so kind, so I may start writing more stories. But I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! _**

**_Thank you so much!_**


End file.
